Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Evolution
by 117Jorn
Summary: Fem-Kira Why do people fight? Some fought for supposed independence, but in reality spread misery and death and perpetuated a warmonger's thirst for power. The fighting has nearly succeeded in wiping out all of humanity. Is humanity destined to destroy itself? Or will their Evolution save them, as they reform? Watch the warriors of this tale, as they begin the Evolution of Mankind
1. Chapter 1: A shattered peace

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Lagrange Point 3 Heliopolis_**

**_C.E 71_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In the space surrounding the Earth Sphere, in Lagrange Point 3 laid Orb's Space Colony, the Island 3 Type colony 'Heliopolis'. The colony couldn't be in a more perfect spot to stay out of the war between ZAFT and the E.A after the Bloody Valentine Tragedy almost one year ago. L3 was largely ignored by both factions as L3 was 'in the middle of nowhere' as some may put it. The only thing of interest in the area was Eurasia's Military Satellite Artemis, but even Civilians knew it had no militarily strategic values to either side. To most, Heliopolis could be considered a paradise in the Earth Sphere.

Approaching the colony to dock with it was a large legged warship, with a boxy-like design with four boxy 'legs', a pair of wings and a command bridge. It was colored white with red and blue trimming. This vessel was an Earth Alliance _Pegasus-_class Assault Carrier, one of the newer ships in the Earth Alliance's Naval Fleet. It was built to counter ZAFT's more advance ships like the _Laurasia-_class frigate and the newer _Nazca-_class Destroyer among other ships. Written on the side of the vessel was the I.D Number 'SCV-70' followed by its name '_White Base_'.

On the bridge of the _White Base, _the Captain of the ship, a young man looking to be 23 years old with Dark Green colored hair and black eyes, sighed as he sat in the command seat, watching as the vessel docked into Heliopolis.

"I don't know how we did it, but we did." Captain Bright Noa said as he let his Captain's Hat float in Zero Gee. "I thank you and your squadron for being our escorts, Lieutenant La Flaga."

To the side a group of men in uniform stood, and the lead figure, a blonde man in his mid to late twenties turned to the captain and gave a slight smile. "Sir! I'm just glad we arrived without incident. Are there any ZAFT ships in the vicinity?"

Bright looked up towards where the Operators were, "Operators, any ZAFT Warships detected?" He asked.

"No sir!" The first Operator, Oscar Dublin, said. "But to be fair, they could still be out there."

"So what if they're out there?" The second Operator said, "Now that we're docked, they know they can't attack us at an Orb Colony!"

"Just because it's Neutral?" A Second voice said. "What a joke _that _is…" The voice came from a young man who looked about 23 years old with short Military Crew cut blond hair and green eyes. "This'll bite us in the ass one of these days, I can tell."

"I have to agree with you there," Bright said, looking out into space. "I'll be keeping the crew on high alert, just in case. I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Everyone is on edge captain," A 25 year old woman with shoulder length black hair tied into a low ponytail and brown eyes said. "But once we get the _Archangel, _and the G-Weapons, it should be smooth sailing from here to E.A lunar H.Q."

"I hope it will be that simple, miss Friedrick." Bright said, "But I will admit, without that so called neutrality of Orb and Japan, our plans wouldn't have progressed this far. We are very fortunate that Earth has recognized Orb as a nation, not to mention the Japanese, since Mitsubishi Heavy Industries helped out as well."

"That may be, but I do agree with Sleggar a bit." A 22 year old woman at the helm said, with short ear length brown hair and black eyes. "It's not that we don't trust them, quite the opposite actually, but still if someone from ZAFT found out about this it would be a political nightmare for Orb _and _the E.A."

Sleggar Law nodded. "My point exactly ensign Yashima." He said. "And there's also the chance either Mitsubishi or Morgenroete may sell some copies of the data on the G-Weapons to ZAFT."

"I doubt that," Cornelia Friedrick said to her fellow pilot as she looked out the window. "ZAFT would then wonder where they got that data to being with, though I will admit they're putting it to good use."

The others followed her gaze as they looked out the window of the ship, where he saw the Heliopolis Militia Fleet. The fleet itself wasn't too large, only having about six _Drake-_class Escort Ships and three _Salamis-_class Cruisers that Orb purchased from either the E.A or some other way. However their most impressive ship, Mu and the others would admit was a sight to see.

The _Izumo-_class Battleship, _Amaterasu. _It was one of the newest ship classes in the Earth Sphere, and could easily surpass even ZAFT's new _Nazca-_class Destroyers that they have been deploying recently, even the _White Base _and the other ships of the _Pegasus-_class would have a hard time fighting her. Mu had heard that the E.A's new Battleship that was under construction here used data from both the _Pegasus-_class and _Izumo-_class for its production, so he could only hope they were just as effective. The _Amaterasu _herself seemed to have a Crimson Red and Gold color scheme, a very fitting scheme of colors since it was named after the Sun Goddess.

"Gotta admit Orb built one hell of a ship." Mu commented as they passed by the _Amaterasu,_ the others nodding in agreement.

"Ya," Sleggar said, nodding. "That ship alone could take on anything we had in our military."

"I just wonder how much of that technology they added to the _Archangel…_" Cornelia wondered out loud.

"Excuse us captain." A voice caught the captain's attention. A group of five soldiers saluted the captain and then left the room. Lieutenant La Flaga's eyes following them the entirety of the way.

Once the group had left the room his attention returned to the captain of the vessel. "Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

The captain gave a small smile at hearing this. "I know their young but their all top guns selected to be g-pilots. They'll be just fine. You three however would stick out like sore thumbs."

La Flaga just gave a small laugh at this, Sleggar smiled a bit sheepishly while Cornelia just continued looking out the window. One of her friends, Murrue Ramius, was one of the people assigned to the project. She lost one friend when she disappeared all of the sudden, she didn't want to lose another.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Izumo-_class Battleship _Amaterasu**

**Bridge**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

On the bridge of the _Amaterasu, _the captain of the ship sat in the command chair as she watched the Assault Carrier pass by, with slightly narrowed eyes. She wore the standard Orb military uniform, looking to be about 30 years old with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, standing at 6'2.

Captain Amelia Carmine sighed as she leaned back into her chair '_Uzumi, what are you thinking?_' she thought. '_I'll admit that since it's Morgenroete building these machines, we're not technically going against the treaty since they're a Private Company, but ZAFT sure as hell won't see it like that if they find out._'

Amelia was once a Captain of ZAFT, so she would know how ZAFT views things. She defected from ZAFT to Orb after she and a few pilots under her command discovered something that they shouldn't have. They wanted to help protect those who can't protect themselves, which is why they joined the Heliopolis Militia.

The Captain was so deep in her own thoughts she almost didn't realize when someone enter the bridge "Well, it looks like the E.A's pilots have arrived." A male voice said. The Captain turned around to see a 26 year old man, wearing a similar uniform that she was wearing.

Amelia nodded "Yes, it looks like they have." She said, with a sigh. "Now let's just hope they can get out of here before anyone notices they were even here."

The pilot, Dean Van Garret quickly took notice of Amelia's tone of voice. "Hey, at least this is the last day they'll be here." He said. "Soon enough we'll be able to relax, and go about our regular business as they and ZAFT try to kill each other."

Amelia chuckled a bit at Dean's bit of dry humor. "Yes, but knowing our luck things will hit the fan like they have before." She said, and Dean shrugged.

"Whatever comes our way, we can take it." He said before changing the subject. "So what do you think of that test pilot Orb sent us?"

Amelia knew who he was talking about, not too long ago Orb sent them a test pilot, Mayura Labatt, to test pilot Morgenroete's own Prototype Mobile Suit's, the Astray's. She arrived at Heliopolis to test out the MBF-P09 Astray Violet Frame. Since the testing was almost done, she volunteered to pilot her Astray for the Heliopolis Militia, an offer Dean gladly accepted since they were badly undermanned when it came to Mobile Suit Pilots.

"She's a good pilot, but could use some work." Amelia said. "She's just lucky Terminal provided us with their Prototype Natural-use O.S or else she probably couldn't get the Astray to move, let alone fight."

Dean chuckled a bit at that "Ya, you gotta give those Mercscredit, we owe them big time for that." He said. "Makes you wonder how the E.A is having so much trouble getting themselves a Natural use OS."

"Yes," Amelia said. "Anyways Dean, I want you and the pilots on stand-by…I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about all this. I want to be ready in case anything happens."

Dean nodded "By your orders, Captain." He said giving her a quick salute before leaving.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Z.A.F.T _****Nazca-_class Destroyer _Vesalius**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Meanwhile, well out of Heliopolis's sensor range, a small fleet of ZAFT Vessels laid hiding behind an asteroid. The fleet included Two _Laurasia-_class Frigates, one _Nazca-_class Destroyer and two _Musai-_class Cruisers, a Type A and a Type D.

On the bridge of the _Vesalius, _Rau La Creuset floated away from Ades and towards the table situated in the control room. "Try not to look so glum Ades."

Ades turned so that the commander was still in his field of view. "I don't suppose it would be too late if we waited to hear from the council." Although he knew it was a pointless argument.

La Creuset instead gave a small smile and let a photo showing a deactivated g-weapon being transported floated away from him, "no I have a sixth sense about his type of thing. If we wait for the council's permission then later on we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action."

Ades nodded "I understand, but have you forgotten that the Heliopolis colony isn't exactly defenseless?" he asked, "They have their own small fleet in there, and their _Izumo-_class could easily outmatch a _Nazca-_class in terms of firepower easily. Not to mention the _Pegasus-_class the alliance brought."

"I know, Ades." Rau said as he looked at the colony in the distance. "That ship will be one of our priority targets when we attack…we can only hope we can take it out before it takes us out. We should be fortunate that Victor's vessel was nearby, as well as the Comet's. With their help we should be able to succeed easily."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**Musai-_class Type A Escort Cruiser _Siegfried**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Standing on the bridge of the _Mu-_class Escort Cruiser _Siegfried,_ was a 20 year old man wearing a Red ZAFT uniform. Other than being able to make out he was Caucasian with blond hair, the rest of his features were hidden behind a steel grey mask with white eyeholes, and a white helmet. The man was staring out into space, gazing at the colony ahead.

Though no one could tell because of the mask, the man had his eyes narrowed. '_Something's not right here._' He thought. '_Rau knows better than this, G-Weapons or not, Heliopolis is an Orb Colony. We should wait for the E.A to leave first, and then attack them. They can't be that far in their development where they have a Natural-Running Operating System, so it would actually far less hazardous than this._' Before he could continue his musing however, a voice behind him said "Commander Char, the _Vesalius _reports that they just launched the infiltration team."

Commander Char Aznable turned to see his good friend Captain Dren standing there. "Thank you Dren." He said. "Have Gene and his team prepare for launch. Things are probably going to get very messy in there."

Dren nodded "Understood Commander." He said as he turned away.

Char turned back to the window, and looked at the colony as he felt a strange sensation in the back of his mind. '_This feeling..._' he thought. '_I Sense Someone in the colony who feels...familiar. Who could they be?_'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Heliopolis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A 16 year old woman was sitting on a bench typing away on her Laptop as a mechanical bird stood on top of it, watching her type away, listening to the latest news reports. She was around 5'5" with wavy chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades that framed amethyst colored eyes that sparkled with kindness, she had a slender frame with C-cup breasts, and was wearing a sleeveless black dress shirt along with black jeans and running shoes.

"So, ZAFT really gained the nerve to take Kaohsiung, eh?" A voice beside her said, and she looked to see the figure working with her look at what was on the screen of her Laptop. He looked about 18 years old, around 5'12" in height with light brown hair in a military crew-cut and laughing green eye's, he had a solid build that spoke of a martial artist, he wore a white undershirt underneath an open blue button up t-shirt, along with a pair of comfortable blue jeans and sneakers. "I was wondering if ZAFT would take it…didn't think it would happen so soon."

"Ya…I hope the homeland will be alright," The woman, Kira Yamato said as she sighed and the boy, Ryu Hisanaga, shrugged.

"Don't worry, ZAFT's not crazy enough to attack, and the E.A isn't Cocky enough either." He said, before pointing at something on the screen. "Besides, Terminal has always been a good ally with Orb, they'd help us out." He was pointing at a few TMSF-081 Patriot's that were helping in the Civilian Evacuation.

Kira sighed "I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about home Ryu." She said.

"Well if I were you I would be more worried about the revisions to the Operating System (OS) that the professor gave you." Ryu said slyly with a chuckle.

"I know I do," Kira huffed "But isn't there anything you could do? I mean, you _are _Kato's assistant after all."

"Hey, _my _responsibility lies more into fixing all of those little incidents you get with Chris, Liz, Jaden, Kasumi, and the others." Ryu countered with a laugh as Kira blushed.

"Hey! You were the one who crossed the wires for the support frame!" Kira yelled, only for Ryu to laugh harder.

"But it was you and Jaden who went for the lowest bidder! And _Someone_ messed up with the Schematics making it a death trap!" He shouted back as he dodged a ball of paper that Kira threw at his head.

"Shut up!" Kira shouted back as she crossed her arms across her chest and huffed in agitation "I swear you live just to tease me."

Ryu chuckled a bit, "Of course I do, Lord knows how tense you'd be without me." He said before grinning. "Besides, I know you love it." He then leaned forward and planted his lips on hers, though caught by surprise by this, Kira quickly moaned into the kiss as she laid her Laptop on the table before returning the heated kiss.

Kira and Ryu met one another just a few months short of a year ago, and the two have come far, turning from just being friends into Boyfriend and Girlfriend quite quickly. Many men, and women were envious about their relationship, while their friends considered them 'the perfect pair'.

"Mm," Kira hummed as they separated smiling at her boyfriend before pushing him back so that she was on top of him "Keep that up and I'll have some trouble holding back..."

Ryu chuckled as he began layering kissing along her jaw and neck "Well, the gazebo's have privacy features," He murmured planting his hands on the small of her back "And Kato won't be needing us for another hour at least..."

"Hey Ryu!Kira!" A voice shouted, and the two cursed as they looked up, and saw two people approaching their gazebo. A 5'4" tall male with brown hair and green eyes and an average build, beside him was a 5'3" tall girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a slender frame. "There you guys are! We've been- oh, were we interrupting something?" Miriallia Haw, seeing their current position, blushed a bit, along with her own boyfriend Tolle Koenig.

Ryu sighed as Kira got off of him. "It's alright," he said, "What do ya want?"

"It's Professor Kato, he says he needs you two, Adam, Darknal, Kasumi, and Jaden at the Lab ASAP." Tolle said, and the two groaned.

"_Again?_" Kira moaned in disappointment. "Were not even done with the crap he dumped on us yesterday!"

"And I've barley even touched the specs for the DSSD's new model!" Ryu chirped in. "How does he expect us to do this stuff when he just keeps dumping more work for us to do!"

"Well, you guys _are _probably the best Computer Programmers on Heliopolis." Mir said, but the two just rolled their eyes.

"It's still no excuse for us to do all of the work while Kato gets to relax and do god knows what." Ryu muttered as the two began packing their things. "Come on, let's go." he said, and the others nodded as they began moving. However he stopped Kira for a moment and kissed her on the lips "We'll finish what we started later." He said, with a grin as Kira's cheeks turned a hint of pink before she grinned back with a nod, and the two followed Tolle and Mir.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meanwhile**

**At Morgenroete**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A 19 year old boy with reddish brown curly hair and blue eyes sighed as he tightened the bolt on the Mobile Suit with a wrench. '_This work is murder…_' he thought.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Amuro Ray?" A voice called out, and the boy, Amuro looked up from his work to see a woman in an orange Morgenroete uniform approach him.

"Lieutenant Ramius," Amuro said with a smile "anything you need ma'am?"

"I need to know how much longer until the G-Weapons are ready." Murrue Ramius asked, and Amuro sighed.

"Well, the Duel, Buster, Blitz, Shadow and Ghost are all complete," he said. "The Strike, Aegis, Akula and Archer still need some fine tuning to get to 100%. As for the Origin Units, they're all complete, but I'd like to make sure before we load them up onto _White Base _when they arrive."

"They're already here," Murrue said, to Amuro's surprise, "They just docked, we'll prepare to load up the first few G-Weapons onto the _Archangel, _use that time too finish up your work on the remaining G-Weapons. We need to leave as soon as we can."

Before Amuro could say anything, Murrue was already walking away, barking orders to the other engineers. He sighed as he leaned against the body of the Mobile Suit "What a pain…" he muttered.

"Well, it's almost over anyways." A voice said, and Amuro turned to see a woman about his age with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the same orange Morgenroete uniform as he was. She was carrying a small blue box towards him. "But I think you'll need this if you wanna stay active."

Amuro smiled as he accepted the lunch box "Thanks Fraw Bow," he said as he opened it, and instantly went for the thermal cup drink "Man, this whole thing has me beat, Ramius has been drilling us non-stop, and these last few days she's been impossible."

"Well, you can't really blame her Amuro," Fraw said as she sat down next to Amuro on the arm of the G-Weapon, "The G-Project is almost complete, and she wants to leave this place ASAP before ZAFT finds out about it. And, no offence Amuro, but I hope you guys do leave soon." She frowned a bit "I don't want Orb to turn into another battle ground."

Amuro could see where his friend was coming from, but smiled reassuringly "Don't worry," he said, after taking a sip from his drink "We'll be out of here in no time. Once the Gundam's are loaded up on _White Base _and _Archangel, _it's a clean shot too Lunar H.Q. Maybe once this war's over, I'll come back here."

Fraw smiled and nodded "Yeah, just like old times." She said.

Watching them from afar nearby one of the second Gundam Units, another Morgenroete worker, Hayato Kobayashi, watched the scene between Fraw and Amuro, and sighed as he continued his work on the Gundam.

"Jealous?" A voice behind him said, causing Hayato to jump in surprise, before turning around to see another Morgenroete Worker, Kai Shiden. "I know I'd be, of course, she's just not my type."

"…Shut up Kai…" Hayato grumbled as he continued working.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Kira_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kira, Ryu, Mir and Tolle were walking towards the Vehicle Terminal in order to get to the Morgenroete Facility where the Professor's Lab was located.

When they arrived, they found a few girls over there already. One was a 15 year old girl with shoulder-length Crimson Red hair and blue colored eyes wearing a pink dress.

"I'm totally serious, it's nothing like that." Flay Allster said to her friends, Sayla vaguely remembered their names were Jessica and Misha, but their last names escaped her.

"Oh yeah…? You're _lying_." Jessica said with a grin.

"Why don't you just come out and admit it?" demanded Misha.

"I told you," replied Flay, giggling slightly at this point before she noticed the others approaching them "Ah, Miriallia, Kira!" She said as they arrived.

"I'll bet you two know, Miriallia." said Jessica, leaning forward into Mir's personal space.

"Know what?" questioned Mir, confused.

"Come on, stop it," said Flay.

"She got a letter from Sai Argyle," explained Misha. "But she claims nothing's going on, and she refuses to dish out anything at all."

"It's so true!" continued Jessica and Misha together as an annoyed Flay pushed them out of Mir's personal space.

"Alright already, would you guys give it a rest?" she demanded as they both giggled, obviously pleased with teasing her.

Kira sighed. "And now we know where teenage girl stereotypes come from," she commented, and Ryu chuckled at that.

"Too true," he muttered. "Though I honestly have no idea how you can understand that gibberish Kira. Is it some kind of language that all females are born with that guys just can't understand?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Kira said with a giggle, as Ryu rolled his eyes. She looked across the street and noticed a trio of figures approaching. "Oh hey, it's Darknal, Adam and Kasumi, guys! Over here!" she shouted waving at the three catching their attention.

The trio were already heading towards them and waved in acknowledgement "Hey Kira, Ryu, Tolle," Kasumi Uzumiha greeted happily. She was

16 year old girl with shoulder length rust red hair that was tied into a low pony tail, and dark violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of brown sandals, a pair of blue jeans and a dark red dress shirt.

Adam Parker however meanwhile was a year older than Kasumi, and a couple of inches taller than Kira. He had dark crimson eyes and short blond hair. He was wearing blue jeans with a simple leather belt, a blue t-shirt, and a black unzipped hoodie.

Christopher Thake, or 'Darknal' as many of his friends and family call him, was 18 years old, the same age as Ryu, with short spiked black hair and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey T-Shirt under a unzipped dark green jacket.

"How's it goin'? Professor Kato call you guys back as well?" Adam asked pleasantly.

"Yeah apparently he's got more work for us back at the lab." Ryu said groaning "Why did I take that job offer, all I thought it would be is giving advice to you guys every now and then, I think karma has it out for me."

Everyone laughed as Kira patted his back reassuringly. "It does for all of us, Ryu, one way or another." She said before turning back to the others. "Say, do any of you know where my brother and Jaden are at?" she asked.

"I think Takeshi might already be at the lab." Kasumi answered. "Him, me, and Jaden stayed up late last night to finish last week's work we had, along with the work Ryu gave us. Jaden collapsed to sleep the moment he finished, and I had to carry him to bed since Takeshi had already left."

Kira grinned a bit "Oh? So Kasumi spent the night at Jaden's place?" She teased, and the red haired girl blushed bright red to the amusement of the others.

"N-n-n-no! I-It wasn't like that!" She stuttered, causing the others to laugh. "W-We just worked on the Project, that's it, I swear!"

"Sure you were..." Darknal said sarcastically with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Not you too Darknal! I thought you were my friend!" Kasumi shouted as she puffed her cheeks out in a pout as her blush remained on her face. Everyone laughed at the young girl's look.

Then, they heard a woman clearing her voice behind them.

"Huh?"

"If you're not getting in, mind if I do?"

The students spun around to see a sophisticated woman with a severe haircut standing there, two taller and equally imposing men waiting patiently behind her. The woman looked as if she was in her mid-twenties, certainly not a student; her words were polite, but she carried herself with a distinctly professional air, and most of the teens felt a little intimidated by her presence.

"Oh, we're sorry," said Tolle, stepping aside, Kira and Ryu doing the same. "Please."

The woman gave them a polite nod as she walked past with her companions. Flay watched her move past, but once she got into one of the elecars, she turned her scorn back on her friends.

"What's the big deal anyway?" she demanded. With a small 'hmph' she turned away from them. "Let's go."

"Wait up!" "Hey wait!"

The four students watched the girls get into an elecar and drive off, talking about more stereotypical stuff.

"How 'bout that Sai?" commented Tolle as they drove off.

"Huh?"

"He wrote to her," continued the brunet. "What a shock and surprise." He put his hands on Adam's shoulders. "You have some competition, Adam Parker." He pushed off slightly. "Good luck." Mir giggled as she followed Tolle.

"But really, I'm not…" said Adam, starting after them.

"Well anyways," Ryu said, "Me and Kira will go to Jaden's house and get him if he's still there. Tolle, Adam, Darknal, Mir and Kasumi will go ahead and head for the Lab."

"Right, we'll go and wake up Sleeping Beauty." Kira said as she, and Ryu hopped into the first auto-cab. "You wannacome Kasumi? I'm pretty sure if he's sleeping beauty, if you give him a nice-"

"KIRA!" Kasumi shrieked as their cab sped away, everyone laughing their heads off.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_Jaden's Apartment_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Jaden, get your lazy ass up," Ryu shouted as he and Kira entered the apartment using the spare key Jaden gave them "Kato needs you at the lab!"

Kira sighed as she shook her head at Ryu's bluntness "You should know by now Ryu that Jaden doesn't hear a thing when he's asleep." She reminded heading for the kitchen filling a glass with ice cold water and headed for his room.

Ryu chuckled as he followed his girlfriend "You are very vindictive aren't you Kira?" He asked in amusement "Still mad about that prank he pulled last week?"

Kira simply gave a sweet looking smile, an odd glint in her eyes that made Ryu chuckle again. "He should know that I'd get him back for that." She said in that all-too sweet voice as the two entered Jaden's room.

Inside, they found Jaden Takeo laying in the bed, an 18 year old boy with short spiked black hair, and looking about 5'7. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt sprawled down on it, his arms wrapped around a pillow which he was biting into while sleep talking "Aww man...ya..." He muttered in his sleep "So good...biggest cheese pizza in the world!"

Ryu and Kira sweat-dropped as Jaden began chewing the pillow "Never took Jaden as a sleep-talker..." Ryu muttered.

Kira just shrugged as she walked up to his bed and raised the glass over his head, grinning like mad. "Wakey-Wakey Jaden!" She said as she poured the ice cold glass of water on Jaden's head.

Not a moment after the water fell on his head, Jaden's Crimson Red eyes snapped wide open. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted as he jumped out of bed, shaking the water out of his head.

"Who-what-where-what the-" he began shouting, before he heard the sound of laughter as he looked up to see Kira and Ryu standing there, laughing their asses off.

Jaden's eyes narrowed "Dammit Kira! Ryu!" He shouted. "The hell was that for?"

"Other than revenge for the prank you pulled on me last week?" Kira said once she got her giggles down, but was still grinning. "Kato has requested for you me and the others to the Lab, he's got more work for us to do."

Jaden remained silent as he stared at Kira and Ryu with a twitching left eye. Then in one shout he said "MORE WORK!" He shouted as he grabbed his hair as if he was going to rip it out. "I can barely get enough sleep already, and he's giving me MORE WORK!"

"Geez Jaden, calm down!" Ryu said as he tried to calm the Teen down. "I know you do a lot of our work but-"

"More than a lot Ryu," Jaden said as he pointed behind the two. "Look."

The two looked behind them, and their eyes widened at the sight of the stacks of papers lying down on the desk. "Holy Shit Jaden!" Ryu said as he looked through the papers. "Did you get _any _sleep last night? You did five days' worth of work in one night!" The red eyed teen just groaned as he sat down on his bed. "Well, Kasumi and Takeshi, helped out until Takeshi went home, but I got stuck with the programming and designs." He then rubbed his forehead "Dammit, I don't even know how I got into bed." He said. "The last thing I remember was finishing the last paper, looking at the clock seeing it was 2:15 AM, and then everything goes blank."

"Kasumi helped you out there." Kira said with a bit of a grin as Jaden looked at her with a confused look. "She told me that you fell dead asleep after you finished, so she carried you to bed and left."

Jaden blinked a bit before he smiled a bit "Really? Well, I guess I'll have to thank her later then." He said, and Kira giggled a bit.

"Ya, meet up with her, drag her into an unused closet, lock it from the inside and then you-" She said grinning before Jaden blushed bright red.

"K-Kira! What the hell!" He said with a stutter. "When are you just going to drop it?"

"I'll drop it when you finally man up and tell her how you feel!" Kira replied, before she remembered something "Oh ya, Jaden? Has Takeshi talked anything about that project he's been working on?"

Jaden looked at Kira with a risen eyebrow "Wait...he hasn't had you helping him?" He asked surprised. "I thought he'd of had you helping him out through this! He's been keeping me in the dark about whatever he's been working on. The only thing we've really helped him out with was when we made that Program Analysis."

Kira sighed "I swear, Takeshi has been focusing so much on that project Kato gave him..." She said. "If it wasn't for me and Linda he'd probably forget to eat and sleep. He's turning more into Amuro every day."

"God help us if he does turn into another Amuro," Ryu said jokingly as Kira rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we should probably hurry up and get going. Hurry up and get some fresh clothes on, and let's get going."

Jaden groaned "Alright, fine..." He muttered as he stood up and headed for the bathroom so he could change and brush his teeth while Kira and Ryu began packing up all of his work into a duffel bag for him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Frak! I'm so late!" Shouted an 18 year old boy who stood at 5'11 with dark brown buzz cut hair, amethyst eyes, an average build, and light skin. He had a piece of toast in his mouth as he dashed around the room getting all of his notes gathered and prepared to leave.

Then there was a knock on his apartment door. "Takeshi!" A Female voice said. "Takeshi, its Linda! Come on, hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

Outside, knocking on the door was an 18 year old girl with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue eyes standing at 5'6, wearing a red dress shirt, and running shoes. Linda Allster, the older sister of Flay Allster, sighed as she knocked again. "Takeshi! Are you even awake yet?" She asked. "Takeshi! Takeshi-" It was right then the door opened and Takeshi stepped out smiling.

"G'Morning Linda!" Takeshi said cheerfully as Linda sighed. "Honestly..." she muttered "You stayed up late with Amuro and Jaden again, didn't you? Your eyes are all red!"

Takeshi chuckled a bit sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, which caused Linda to sweat-drop a bit "Really Takeshi..." She muttered. "You just keep depriving yourself of sleep!"

"Hey, I have to get all of this done by the end of the week!" Takeshi said as he moved past Linda "Come on, we need to go!"

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Linda said as she followed Takeshi out of the apartment.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In the Ventilation Shaft_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Athrun, Second Squad reports they just finished setting up all of the charges." A green haired, brown eyed teen around fifteen standing at 5'5" wearing a red ZAFT pilot uniform reported to another teen wearing the same uniform with blue hair, green eyes and standing around 5'7".

The boy, Athrun Zala, nodded "Alright, thanks Nicol." He said as he turned to the rest of his team, eight Red Flight Suit Wearing soldiers and about a dozen were wearing standard green uniforms. "Alright everyone, intel reports that the earth alliance has built seven Mobile Suits here at Heliopolis, but there is still the chance that we may have missed one or two machines. If we cannot capture any of the machines, we have to destroy them using their self-destruct function, or using the firepower of the other machines."

"Athrun, what if the E.A manages to maintain control of any of the machines?" Asked an 18 year old who had short brown hair and light brown eyes.

"If that does happen, we'll just have to destroy them after we get what machines we can out Johann." Athrun said, "If we're lucky, that won't be a problem."

"It's more than likely that the E.A will maintain control of at least one machine." Said a 16 year old woman with a slim figure, shoulder length curly red hair and light brown eyes.

"We'll worry about that if it comes up Nena." Athrun said. "For now, let's get moving. We need to get into position for when the others move in to support us."

With a quick round of "Yes sir" the pilots quickly made their way through the air ducts heading to their objectives.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaden, Ryu and Kira_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

After Jaden had switched into some new clothes, he, Ryu and Kira got into their terminal car and headed for the Lab.

While on their way, Jaden got the strangest tingling sensation in the back of his head as he looked at the 'skies' of Heliopolis. '_What was that?_' He thought. '_I never felt _that _before..._'

Ryu, who was sitting in the driver's seat glanced at Jaden, seeing his distant look "You alright Jaden?" He asked, as the teenager snapped out of his thought.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Ryu." He said, shaking his head. "Just got a weird feeling about today, it's probably nothing."

Ryu hummed in thought as he focused back on the road '_A weird feeling, eh?_' He thought. '_Strange...all of today my danger senses have been acting up...is something going to happen to the colony?_'

Shaking that thought out of his head as they arrived at the Lab, they arrived just as another car drove up, carrying Takeshi and Linda.

"Hey big bro!" Kira said as they exited the car. "Glad to see you're finally awake!" Takeshi just chuckled a bit "I was already awake Kira." He said as he and Linda got out of their own car. "I was up for most of the night working on Kato's project, cut me some slack."

Kira just giggled at him, "You should've seen Jaden's desk when we went to pick him up, it had five days of work stacked on it," she then turned to the person in question, "And now he's pissed because we have to do another job for Kato,"

Jaden grumbled when he heard that, "Damn slave-driver. I may be good at what I do, but I'm not a workaholic Batman or something like that! And I'm not like Takeshi, I need to actually eat and sleep you know!"

"I heard that!" Takeshi said as they entered the Lab Complex.

"I know, that's 'cause I said it." Jaden said as he followed the others in, as Takeshi grumbled and the others laughed.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Vesalius_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"It's time" said Le Creuset as he gave the order to move out of their hiding spot.

"Weigh anchor! Vesalius Launch!" shouted Ades as the warships engines roared to life and they were off, with Heliopolis in their sights, and the prize that awaited.

On the _Siegfried,_ Char watched as three ZGMF-1017 GiNN's exit the warship "Gene's Team has launched sir." Dren reported, and Char nodded.

"Good," he said "Tell them to engage any hostile forces, but tell them to avoid killing the members of the Militia if possible. And when fighting in the colony, order them to avoid the densely populated sectors."

Dren nodded, "Yes sir." He said, "Will you be heading out in your CGUE?"

"No, not just yet." Char said as he grinned a bit "A Soldier must not be hasty to enter battle now."

Dren nodded at that, knowing it was true.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Onboard the _****Musai-_class Type D Cruiser _Butcher**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

On the bridge of the _Butcher, _Victor Amsel, a man at 6'3 with black shoulder length hair and viridian eyes, wearing a Red ZAFT Uniform, grinned as the order to attack came '_Finally._' he thought.

"Order everyone to launch, and target the Heliopolis Militia Ships." Victor Ordered. "Take out the _Drake's_ and _Salamis's _first, they'll be easier to kill and are pests anyways. Then focus fire on the _Izumo-_class and the _Pegasus-_class."

"Understood sir."Said the Captain of the _Butcher._ "Will you be launching as well sir?"

Victor just grinned sadistically "Of course," he said as he turned to leave. "I was just given the Proto-GuAIZ, and this would be the perfect time to test its performance against the E.A's new Machines." And with that, he left.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Onboard_**** the _White Base_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"What's going on?" Mu asked as he, Cornelia and Sleggar entered the bridge of the transport.

"ZAFT Vessels are approaching," Bright said. "A _Nazca-_class, two _Mu-_classes and two _Laurasia-_class on an intercept course for Heliopolis."

Mu cursed "Damn, so the cat's out of the bag..." he said, "Are the Guncannon's ready?"

"Yes, Units 1 and 2 are ready," Bright said, "But are you really going to use them in combat?"

"They have to see it eventually," Sleggar said, "I can take unit 1 into combat."

"What about Unit 2?" Bright said, but before Sleggar could answer, another voice said "Excuse me, Captain?"

They looked to see the voice coming from the woman manning the Communications Station, an 18 year old woman with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes "Sir, I have experience with piloting Mobile Suits, I used the Simulator in my spare time. I have 10 successful simulations on my record."

"Ensign Mass, if we send you out, we have no one to monitor Communications," Bright said.

"Actually, I could take over for her." Oscar said from his spot on the Operator station. "Omar can cover for me, and I can cover for Sayla until she gets back."

Bright thought about it, unsure "Captain..." Mu said, "We need all the help we can get out there...if she can pilot that thing, then we need her out there."

The Captain looked back at Sayla, and sighed "Alright, you have my permission." he said, "Suit up, and prepare for combat."

Sayla saluted, "Yes sir!" She said, as she and the other pilots left the bridge, as Oscar took Sayla's position for now. Bright then brought up his phone and turned on the ship-wide intercom "All Hands! Combat Status Alpha!" He ordered, "All hands Proceed to Battle stations! ZAFT Forces are inbound!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Amaterasu_**

**_Bridge_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Amelia swore as the sensors began blaring warnings as the ZAFT Fleet approached. "Dammit, I hate it when I'm right!" She cursed as she contacted Dean "Dean! We've got company! AZAFT Fleet of five ships are heading our way and launching Mobile Suits!"

She heard the former ZAFT pilot curse at that, _"Shit! Alright, I'll get my team ready! Have the ship up to level one battlestations!"_ he said, and Amelia nodded as Dean's image disappeared, and she picked up the phone on her chair and presses the intercom button.

"Attention all hands! Level One Battlestations! I repeat: Level One Battlestations! This is not a drill! All Pilots are cleared for emergency launch! All ships of the Militia are to form up around the _Amaterasu_ in defense of Heliopolis!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Hanger Bay_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Dean entered the hanger bay wearing the Heliopolis Militia Normal Suit as the Technicians and Engineers prepared the Mobile Suits in the _Amaterasu's _hanger bay for launch. Onboard the _Amaterasu _there were six Mobile Suits onboard. Two were TMSF-081 Patriots, which were bought from Terminal for the Militia to use. The next was a Japanese MTMS-095J Raiden, sold to them by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries, and finally were the _Amaterasu's _latest acquirement, three of the ten Astray Series Prototypes. The MBF-P10 Astray Aqua Frame, MBF-P09 Astray Violet Frame, and Dean's own MBF-P06 Astray Silver Frame.

In the center of the hanger were the pilots of the mobile suits, all preparing to get in their suits and take off. First was a 19 year old woman with shoulder length curly dark green hair and bright blue eyes, she was Sandra Une, the pilot of one of the Patriots and one of the original members of Dean's team from ZAFT.

Next was a 21 year old man with short, yet slightly shaggy grayish silver hair, and brown eyes. That was Yuri Reznov, the pilot of the second Patriot and another one of Dean's old teammates.

Then there was the scrawny yet still muscular 18 year old man who had dark brown hair and greyish green eyes. That was Halbert 'Hal' Johnston, the final member of Dean's team, who now pilots the Aqua Frame.

Next, there was the test pilot Mayura Labatt. She was a 16 year old girl with ear length red hair and violet colored eyes. She was currently the only natural on the team, and was the pilot of the Violet Frame.

Finally, was an 18 year old woman who had shoulder length rust red hair with blond highlights tied into a low ponytail and green eyes. She was Hikari Uzumiha, and the pilot of the Raiden.

"Alright, listen up!" Dean shouted, getting the pilots' attention, "Time is short, so I'll make this brief: A ZAFT Fleet is on course toward Heliopolis," he said, shocking the Mobile Suit Team, "We have reason to believe their objective is the EA's New Mobile Weapons at the Morgenroete Factory here. The enemy strength is comprised of one _Nazca_-class destroyer, two _Laurasia_-class Frigates, and two _Mu_-class escort cruisers, a Type A and a Type D. We're outnumbered here, and we only have a handful of Mobile Suits. But hopefully the _Amaterasu's_ firepower and armor should even the odds a little. But we have to try and prevent a battle inside the colony from breaking out! Now mount up! We gotta launch!"

The pilots all nodded as they rushed to their respective Mobile Suits. As Hikari Uzumiha entered the cockpit of the Raiden and strapped herself in, her eyes fell across a small photo that was taped next to the screen. It had the image of herself and three other persons. One was a younger girl who looked a lot like her, and Hikari was standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her with her head on her right shoulder. Standing behind them was a man with short blond hair and green eyes, and a woman with red hair and violet eyes.

Hikari looked at the photo as she put her hand on it. "Be careful little sis..." she said to herself as she thought of her little sister still in the colony.

"_Hikari, you ready?_" She heard Sandra's voice on the comm as her image appeared on the monitor. Hikari smiled a bit as she nodded "Ya, I'm ready Sandra." She said. "I'm just worried about Kasumi..."

She saw the older woman give her a soft comforting smile.

"_I'm sure she's alright Hikari_," she said, _"She'll probably be on her way to the shelter, but right now she'd depending on not only you, but all of us to protect her and the other citizens of Heliopolis."_

Hikari nodded as a fire of determination burned behind her eyes "Ya, your right." She said, and it was then Dean's voice came through.

"_Alright everyone, let's roll!_" he shouted. "_I'll launch first, Yuri, Hal, Sandra, Mayura, and Hikari, you guys launch after me. Be careful out there, and watch each other's backs!_"

"_Right!" _all the pilots replied, as Dean's Mobile moved up on the catapult.

_"Dean Van Garret, Silver Frame, heading out!" _with that the Astray launched forward into space.

"_Yuri Reznov, Patriot, launching!_"

"_Sandra Une, Patriot, Taking off!_"

"_Halbert Johnston, Aqua Frame, moving out!_"

"_Mayura Labatt, Violet Frame, Engaging!_"

Hikari closed her eyes and sighed as her turn came, as her Raiden unit lined up into the Catapult '_Be Careful Kasumi..._' she thought before her eyes snapped back open "Hikari Uzumiha, Raiden, Let's Do It!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Onboard the_**** Siegfried**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Sir, the Heliopolis Militia is Deploying Mobile Units." Dren reported. "Multiple Mistral and Moebius Units...I am also identifying one...no make that two Moebius Zero's launching from the _Pegasus-_class."

Char rose an eyebrow at that "Two Zero's?" He asked, before he grinned a bit "Well, it would seem that Mu La Flaga and his team are here." He said, and Dren nodded.

"Yes sir," he said. "Wait…sir! The _Pegasus _is launching Mobile Suits!"

"What?" Char asked, surprised as he looked on the view screen, and sure enough two Unknown Mobile Suits were approaching. Both highly reminiscent of Patriots, however with added armor and two large cannons on their shoulders.

Char chuckled "Well, it would see the E.A were not depending solely on Heliopolis, and developed Prototypes of their own." He said, "They seem to be lacking much in Close Combat, and appear to be mid to long range fighters."

"Yes sir," Dren said, "We are also picking up Heliopolis Mobile Suits. Two Patriots, a Raiden, and...huh? Sir, there are three unknown Mobile Suits with the Heliopolis Militia."

"Unknowns?" He asked, "Bring them up on the screen." Dren did so, and soon after three Mobile Suits resembling the images he's seen from the G-Project appeared, though they were clearly not the machines they were after.

"Well how about that," Char said with a nod "Looks like Morgenroete and Mitsubishi Corp did a fast one on the E.A, and made their own Prototype Mobile Suits." He then allowed a grin to appear on his face "Well then, we'll just have to see how well they do. Inform the rest of the fleet, and tell them not to take the Prototype Suits lightly."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Inside the Colony_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Archangel Captain cursed at the report he received, as he and the new pilots stood on the observation deck, overlooking the _Archangel._ "So, the gig is out." He said, "ZAFT found out about our project sooner than expected."

He then turned to the G-Weapon pilots "I want you to find your G-Weapons, and launch!" He ordered, "We must protect the colony."

"Of course sir," One of the pilots, a Dark Brown haired, aqua eyed pilot said, "However, I request permission to pilot my Cosmograsper instead, I have not yet gotten a chance to take a good look at my unit, so I feel more comfortable in a machine I have piloted before."

The Captain nodded "Granted Lieutenant Swanson." He said as James Swanson left the room, turning to the others. "The Rest of you, get to the G-Weapons."

James Swanson wore a neutral expression as he moved down the hallway '_ZAFT's attack is unaccounted for, but could be a blessing in disguise._' He thought. '_We could use this incident to get ORB's favor...and if ZAFT destroys the colony, ORB just might join us in the fight, without even needing to follow the E.A's orders they sent us._'

However, before he could continue his thoughts, James heard a massive explosion, and the station shook. His head darted around him, and looked just in time to see a swarm of dust and smoke rush towards him. Then everything turned black.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Lieutenant Murrue Ramius felt the tremors of the explosions rock the colony.

"What happened? Did ZAFT open fire on us?" One of the engineers shouted.

"They have to have." Amuro replied as the tremors faded completely.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get the G-weapons to the _Archangel_, now!" Murrue replied to the Morgenroete crew chief.

"Most of them are ready to go, but the Strike, Aegis, Archer, Akula, and the Origins need more time to be prepared!" Amuro said. "Most of the Striker Packs are already on the _Archangel_ though."

"Then we must hurry, and get them ready to defend the colony!" Phil Takeo said as he approached them. "Carter, Wilson, Ning, take your crews and get those five machines to the _Archangel_! We cannot be having ZAFT obtain the weapons!"

The two men nodded and set about doing the task while the woman, NingUzumiha, looked at her friend with concern.

Phil put his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Don't worry about the kids. They're smart and are probably on their way to the shelters right now. They'll be fine. Right now, we have a job to do. We'll find them when we're done here, I promise."

Ning weakly nodded and joined the rest of the crews as Amuro turned to go and help as well. However, Amuro's way of help was much different.

_'Without Mobile Suits, the colony is defenseless.'_ Amuro thought as he rushed towards one of the Machines, '_The Gundams are our only advantage in this fight! I just hope that Natural O.S Takeshi made for me will work!_'

He finally reached the first unit, a large white, blue and yellow machine. He soon reached the cockpit, opened it, and threw himself into the gyroscopic pilot chair before sealing himself inside the giant.

_'The G Project will not be for nothing!' _Amuro thought with determination as he went through the power up sequence, keeping his nerves stable by focusing on each detail. '_These bastards have no idea what they're in for!'_

In a matter of moments, Amuro heard the hum of the mobile suit's power system come to life, a sound that was quite familiar to him, but never had he been so adamant about hearing it than now. Following this, the cockpit instruments lit up one after the other. The primary cameras activated, followed by the HUD display and the sensor displays that was now warning him about nearby ZAFT mobile suits and the control console in front of him. Diagnostics showed all systems were in the green.

And right upon the monitor just as it came to life, the following display readout:

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version GX0 – N099/  
G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver  
**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**RGX-78-2 Origin Unit 2  
O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaden_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Whoa shit!" Jaden shouted as the whole colony began to shake. Some of the others managed to maintain their balance, but Linda and Kasumi almost crashed into a wall. Takeshi and Jaden used their own bodies to cushion their landings. "Kasumi, you alright?" Jaden asked.

"Y-Ya, thanks." Kasumi said. "Was that a Meteoroid?"

Ryu's eyes narrowed, "No, it wasn't." He said as he approached a small safe near his desk. "_That _was someone attacking the colony." He put in the code, and once the safe was open, he pulled out a scoped stockless MP5, much to the surprise of the others as he picked out a few clips of ammo for it "Everyone, we need to get to the shelters." He said, grabbing a flak jacket, putting the ammo clips in it. "Now!"

Everyone, although surprised by Ryu's change in personality, followed his order and began to leave the class room. Kira was the most surprised since she saw her boyfriend pull out the gun. She never knew Ryu was the type to carry weapons.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, as the group of students arrived at the elevators, but found them to be not working.

"Guess this means we're taking the stairs," Kira said, and the students headed to the door which lead to the stairwell. Takeshi pushed open the stairwell door, Jaden held it open while everyone else filed in before he also entered, the door closing behind him.

"Hey! Do you guys know what's going on?" Tolle asked them.

"I heard that we're under attack by ZAFT." One man said.

"Yeah, there are mobile suits inside the colony." Another replied.

"What?" Adam shouted in disbelief. "Why the hell is ZAFT attacking us?"

"Yeah. It's not like we have anything of value." Jaden added.

Suddenly, the blond-haired guy that had been waiting for Professor Kato took off down a hallway.

"Wait! Come back!" Kira shouted as she chased the guy.

"Kira! Tolle shouted as his friend took off.

"Kira! Where the hell are you going!" Jaden shouted as he, Kasumi, and Adam followed.

"Oh come on!" Ryu shouted, before turning to the others. "Darknal! Get the others to the shelter!" He said, "I'll get the others, and meet you there!" Darknal nodded, and Ryu followed Kira and the others down the hallway.

"I hope they'll be alright..." Tolle said.

"Don't worry, Ryu will keep them safe." Darknal said, before he looked at the others with a confused look. "Hey...where did Takeshi Go?"

The others looked around, and sure enough Takeshi had disappeared. "Of all the times for him to go off on his own..." Linda groaned as she facepalmed.

"We'll worry about him later, right now we need to get out of here!" Darknal said, and the others nodded as he lead them out of the building.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Takeshi_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Takeshi had taken off down an unused corridor about the same time as Cagalli had, only he'd used a different corridor than she did.

_'Frak!'_ he thought. _'The only reason ZAFT would be here is if they'd somehow heard about the Mobile Suits we're building! And something tells me we're going to need to use the Evolve Project to help fight them off! I may not be a trained pilot, but I'm probably the most qualified to use the Evolve Project, seeing as how it doesn't have a designated pilot for it, and the fact that I've spent so much time on the bloody thing!'_

As another tremor shook the colony, it forced Takeshi to stumble a little bit. "Oh, Slag, that can't be good," he said out loud, even if no one could hear him. _'I hope the others are all right,'_ he thought as he started running again, _'especially Kira and Linda. Ryu, if either of those two get hurt, I promise you that you won't like the result!'_

Takeshi eventually came to a door at the end of the corridor. This door was not like others in the colony, since it didn't have a security reader, or even a keypad. Instead, it had what looked like an electronic USB port, with a small screen above the port. Takeshi took a small flash drive out of his pocket, and plugged it into the port

The screen above the port lit up with a giant, hexagonal 'E', and the door slowly opened to reveal a secret hangar. And inside that hangar was a Mobile Suit, with a V head crest. There were a handful of Engineers inside, one of them, a man looking to be in his late 50's, who approached him.

"Takeshi! Good to see your here!" The man said. Takeshi nodded "Good to see you too Ian." he said, "Is the Evolve ready for Combat?"

Ian Vashti sighed "For the most part, yes." he said. "It's got two beam Saber Daggers, and the head vulcans. However for ranged weapons, we managed to borrow one of the G-project's Beam Rifles for now."

"What about the Evolve Builder? Is it up and running?" Takeshi asked as he approached a locker, and pulled out a Normal Suit.

"Yes, but we don't have any way to power it from here." Ian said, "We'd need to hook it up to a reactor on a Warship or something for it to work."

"See if you can get it onto the _Archangel,_" Takeshi said as he began to change into the Normal Suit. "It's our only way out of this colony. I'll be launching in the Evolve to fight off ZAFT."

Ian's eyes widened once he finished getting in the suit "Are you crazy?" Ian nearly shouted, "You've never actually piloted the thing!"

"I know the Evolve Inside and out!" Takeshi said as he approached the Gundam. "And I've been in the simulator enough times on my own to know how to pilot it, unless you know someone else, I'm going out."

Ian looked like he was going to put up a fight, but he sighed, knowing better "Fine, but just be careful!" He said, "It hasn't seen actual combat yet!"

Takeshi just grinned as he rose into the Evolve's cockpit. "Don't worry, just get to the _Archangel!_" he said as he entered the cockpit, which sealed tightly behind him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"That's it…" Yzak Joule purred smugly as he observed the people coming out. "Just like Commander Le Creuset told us they would."

"What, that if we prod them enough, they will come out of hiding?" Dearka questioned his comrade. "What do you think?" Yzak shot back.

"Of course." Yzak replied in his cocky tone. "After all, the Naturals are stupid and pathetic."

Johann just shook his head at Yzak's comment while Nena slapped her face in annoyance. "Don't underestimate your enemies, Yzak. That will just get you killed. And remember, the Naturals are the ones who created us." He replied.

"Natural lover." Yzak shot back.

"I don't love Naturals. And nor do I hate them. They're simply people, just like us." Johann rebutted. "Besides, look at Japan! They have Coordinators _and _Naturals, are you saying their stupid as well."

"Japan's the exception," Yzak said. "They're not stupid like the E.A"

Nena sighed "Enough of this philosophical debate. Matthew, Miguel, and Shiho will be here soon with a team from the _Siegfried_. So we still have a job to do!" She snapped.

A moment later, five GINNs and a CGUE DEEP Arms appeared over the nearby Morgenroete factory district and opened fire, destroying many of the vehicles that were escorting the mobile suits.

They activated their jetpacks and flew over to the five machines, while the GINNs systematically destroyed the rest of the escort vehicles.

"Destroy the parts we can't carry and the factories." Yzak ordered over the com. "According to intel, there should be eight machines."

"There'sfive out here, which means that the other three must be inside the factory." Johann said over the com-line as he opened fire on the guards below.

"Rusty, Kyoji and I will continue on to the factory." Athrun said. "Yzak, you guys take these five."

"Alright." He said before turning to the rest of the team. "Listen up, those who take one of those machines, disable the self-destruct first."

Johann, Nena, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, and half of the ZAFT soldiers there landed near the transport vehicle of the first machine and quickly wiped out the guards closest to it.

"I got this one!" Johann shouted as he climbed in an open hatch on the side of the vehicle. "You guys get the others!"

'_Let's see what the ORB and the Earth Alliance have come up with.'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Athrun_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kyoji, Rusty, Athrun, and the rest of the ZAFT soldiers reached the storage area of the remaining two machines. They had managed to avoid combat thanks to the destruction caused by the two GINNs, so they were grateful for that.

They were now at one of the side entrances of the storage area.

Athrun opened one of the doors slightly, Rusty opening the second while his friend threw in two grenades. A pair of explosions followed.

"Go, go, go!" Athrun cried as the rest of the team ran inside.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Johann_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Alright, done over here." Johann said, as he finished rewriting the O.S "Nena, what about you?"

"_Just finished._" Nena said, with a sigh "_Geez, did you see the O.S on these things? They sucked!_"

"They probably didn't have time to finish developing them yet." Johann said, shrugging. "Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, you guys ready?"

"_Ya, we're good._" They all said. And not to long after, the five machines rose up. "_Now let's-_"

She was cut off when a trio of beams blasted by, just missing the suits. "What the hell?" Yzak shouted, "Who fired that!"

Johann looked on his screen, and his eyes widened "We've got an incoming Mobile Suit! It looks like a G-Weapon!"

_"What the hell?"_ Dearka cursed, _"I thought the Alliance only had 8 units! Where did that one come from?"_

"No time for that Dearka!" Johann reminded, "Let's just deal with this guy and get these machines out of here!"

"_We'll take care of them!_" Shiho Hahnenfuss said, as her CGUE and two of the GiNN's charged at the unknown. "_You guys get those machines back to the fleet!_"

"_Don't worry, I got it!_" The pilot of the first GiNN said, as it accelerated forward. "_Eat this!_"

The GiNN opened fire with its Machine Gun, the rounds all impacting against the Unknown Mobile Suit bringing up smoke "_Ha! they're not so tough-_"

However, the pilot was cut off as a stream of Bullets shot out of the smoke, forcing him to retreat. Then, walking out of the smoke, appeared the unknown, completely unharmed.

"_W-What?_" The pilot asked, "_Not a scratch? What kind of armor is that?_"

"_Gene, don't get overconfident!_" The pilot of a second GiNN said, "_It looks like the Alliance and Orb made one hell of a machine!_"

"_No way!_" Gene shouted as he drew out his GiNN sword "_There is no way Naturals could make a machine that could surpass a GiNN!_"

"_Gene, wait!_" the other pilot, Denim shouted, however Gene's Mobile Suit charged at the Alliance Mobile Suit, sword raised for a downward swipe.

However, in an amazing performance of speed, the Alliance Mobile Suit grabbed the GiNN's Sword with his right hand. Before Gene could do anything else, the enemy mobile suit's opposite hand reached up and grabbed onto his GiNN's head, specifically the "snout" at the base.

At that, the ZAFT pilot attempted to back away from the mobile suit, but it did no good as his unit was completely frozen in the monstrosity's grip. With a hard pull, the enemy mobile suit brought its arm back and _ripped_ the snout and attached extension cables clean off the GiNN's head, just as Gene cried out in horror.

From this, his GiNN toppled backward, 'looking up' at the Alliance mobile suit even though its main camera had been disabled.

"Gene, get out of there!" Denim voice shouted over the speakers. Just as Gene managed to bring his GiNN up and back, Denim and his wingman, Slender, let loose with his their units machine guns, forcing the enemy mobile suit to hide behind its shield.

When Gene's unit landed next to Denim's, it shifted its mono-eye toward its wounded comrade. "Can you make it back to the ship?"

"Ye…yes, I think so!" Gene said, looking over his diagnostics. "I lost my main camera, but everything else is working!"

"Good, get out of here! Slender and I will keep this thing occupied!" Denim said, before sending his GiNN forward with Slender beside him.

As Gene's GiNN launched into the air, the remaining two blasted forward with their assault. For a time it seemed that they had the mobile suit pinned down under their duel fire, as it was unable to dodge and could only repel the fire with its shield. And yet, even as the assault continued, the suit's yellow eyes never left the third retreating GiNN, as if reflecting its pilots own hatred toward that machine.

Just as the two GiNN's were about to close in for the kill, the enemy suit's eyes suddenly flashed and in the next moment, it shot up into the air, almost blurring as it did. Before Denim could utter a confused "Wha-!", his sensors showed the suit moving directly behind Gene's position and quickly overtaking him.

_"Gene!"_ Denim yelled in a desperate warning, but it was too late.

As the Alliance mobile suit shot through the air after its prey, it quickly drew one of the two cylinders out of its back, and in the next moment, a bright magenta colored beam blade emerged from its end. In an act of panic, Gene gunned his GiNN's thrusters to their limits, quickly achieving the mobile suit's maximum speed, but his efforts to escape were in vain.

Eventually the Alliance mobile suit closed the distance and effortlessly slashed its weapon across the GiNN's torso through the cockpit, dividing the ZAFT machine into two across its center, the upper half exploding soon after. Gene died screaming.

In the Cockpit of the Gundam, Amuro took deep breaths after claiming his first kill for the day. '_That...was close..._' he thought. He then looked at his Cameras, which displayed the remaining enemy Mobile Suits, plus the Captured G-Weapons who had their P.S armor deactive.

"I won't let you keep those machines!" Amuro shouted, as he discarded the Origin's shield in favor of drawing a second beam saber, and charged.

"_Shit, he's fast!_" Shiho shouted as she brought up her Laser sword, just in time to deflect its attack.

"_I got him!_" Denim said as he closed in behind him, "_He's gonna pay for what he did to Gene!_"

However, as the GiNN prepared to attack the Prototype Mobile Suit from behind, almost as if the enemy pilot could sense his presence, he lifted his second Beam Saber, and tossed it at Denim's GiNN, impaling the GiNN right into the torso at the Cockpit.

"_Denim!_" Slender shouted, in fear that he had lost both of his wing men now. Shiho however looked at the machine with a slight amount of fear, it had managed to destroy two GiNN's, _Two GiNN's_with seemingly no effort! What did the Alliance make here?

However, suddenly the Unknown kneed her unit in to torso. It then brought out a beam saber, and prepared to slice her unit in half.

Shiho closed her eyes, prepared for death, however a shout of "_SHIHO!_" sounded on the comm, followed by a crashing. The DEEP Arms pilot's eyes snapped opened, and looked in shock as the G-Weapon Yzak hijacked stood in front of her, two beam sabers drawn.

"Y-Yzak?" Shiho said, clearly spooked.

The G-Weapon turned around and looked at Shiho's CGUE.

_"Shiho, are you alright?" _he asked.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." She said. "Thanks."

"_Don't mention it,_" Yzak said, before he rose his unit's beam rifle "_Eat this!_" He then fired a series of shots, however the G-Weapon managed to dodge each shot with amazing skill.

"_Yzak, Shiho, look out!_" Johann called out, and the two Mobile Suits moved just in time to avoid three beam rounds fired at them, but they all missed.

"What the?" Shiho asked as she looked to the source, and found a _second _unknown G-Weapon approach them, appearing very similar to the first. It landed next to the first G-Weapon as it began to stand up.

"_Another one?_" Yzak said, cursing.

Meanwhile, Amuro looked in surprise at the appearance of the new unit, this Gundam wasn't from the G-Project. However then the Comm turned on and a familiar voice said, "_Amuro, is that you in there?_"

Amuro blinked "Takeshi?" He asked, "Takeshi, where did you get that unit?"

"_No time to explain,_" Takeshi Yamato said as he activated one of his unit's beam sabers, "_We gotta stop these guys before they get away with any more G-Weapons. You with me?_"

"Right," Amuro said, once the Origin Gundam was back onto its feet.

"_Shit, we need to get out of here!_" Yzak cursed.

"_What about Athrun, Rusty and Kyoji?_" Nicol said, as his unit aimed its Shield's beam rifle at the units, ready to fire should they approach.

"_Yeah, they're sure taking their time," _Dearka said as he prepared his own weapons.

_"We'll worry about that later," _Yzak said, _"Right we have to get these back to the Commander before they get damaged, or worse."_

"Me, Slender, Matthew and Miguel will stay, cover your retreat and wait for the others to show up." Shiho said as Matthew and Miguel's GiNNs landed beside hers.

"_Roger that,_" Yzak said, "_Just be careful Shiho._"

She smiled a bit "Don't worry, I'll come back." She said, and Yzak's suit nodded and took off towards the 'sky' with the others. The Unknown Mobile Suits were about to give chase until Shiho and the others fired on them. "You wanna get them? You'll have to go through us!" She shouted as she drew out one of her Thermal Cannons, and fired.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Kira and the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kira was chasing the person who broke away from them, with Jaden, Kasumi, Adam and Ryu following not that far behind. After a couple more minutes, Kira managed to reach out and grab the blonde.

"Hey! What are doing? Go back with the others!" the blonde said, in a feminine voice, just as the four other teens showed up.

"Hey, you were the one who decided to go solo on us and move _away _from the Shelters!" Jaden replied. "Now, let's all get out of here before-"

Jaden was cut off as an explosion made the wall and ceiling collapse, blocking their way back. The gust of wind that came from the explosion blew the person's hat off, revealing _her _flowing blond hair. The others looked at the girl in surprise, and it was Adam who spoke first...but he said the exact _wrong _thing to say. "You're a...girl?" He asked, while Jaden and Ryu palmed their faces.

"Yeah! What did you think I was!? Come on, let's hear it!" She snapped, and Chris was at a loss of what to say as Kira and Kasumi gave him accusing glances.

"Now is _not _the time!" Ryu grumbled as he walked forward "Thanks to blondie here, our escape route is cut off." He gestured to the now collapsed ceiling "Our only shot now is to get to the shelters in the factory, follow my lead-" he then glared at the girl "-and _Stay Close._" He said firmly, as the girl gulped.

"I suggest listening to him," Jaden said, "Trust me, he's not nice when angry."

The girl could only nod her head fearfully, not wanting to earn the ire of the guy with a gun in his hands any further.

"N-No problem. You don't need to tell me twice," she said, and the teenagers continued on down the hallway toward the factory.

"Man this day just keeps getting more and more crazy!" Adam said.

"Don't jinx us Adam!" Kasumi yelled as they continued onward.

Within two minutes, they'd come to a balcony overlooking a massive hangar… and, to the shock of Kira and Rusty, there were seven large humanoid machines lying in cradles.

Mobile suits. But not mobile suits of ZAFT design—no, these ones looked like some kind of enormous, science fiction-styled samurai. When Jaden saw them, however, he felt as if he had seen them somewhere before.

"Those are..." he gasped.

"I knew it," said the blonde, collapsing to her knees. "The Earth Forces' prototype mobile weapons." There were tears in her eyes. "Father, I knew you betrayed us all!"

"Tch, not good we're sitting ducks!" Ryu shouted lifting the blond to her feet roughly "Other side of the factory! Move as quick as you can!"

With those orders Ryu turned to the firefight raging below him and lined up a shot on a green coat pilot hidden behind cover and with a single pull of the trigger the pilot dropped to the ground his head a gory mess. Ryu didn't pause as he shifted to the next target raining death down upon the attacking ZAFT forces as the civilians moved to the other side of the hanger.

'_Ryu..._' Kira thought looking over her shoulder at the hardened features of her boyfriend, not even when they had been threatened by a group of Blue Cosmos members had Ryu seemed as dangerous as he did now not even fazed by the fact he is killing people '_What haven't you told me?_'

"Kira c'mon!" Jaden shouted to the brunette who blinked and refocused ahead of them where the elevators to the shelters were.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Athrun_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Athrun fired off another burst of rounds at an armed Morgenroete employee. The man fell, blood immediately beginning to pool around him. Meanwhile, Rusty dived out from his cover to move forward, taking advantage of the distraction, and gunned down another employee. With his new vantage point, he had a wider view of the warehouse, and glanced around.

The brunette bit back a vicious curse.

"Athrun, Kyoji we've got a problem!" he called out, peeking from cover and firing at another Morgenroete employee. He missed, however, and was forced to duck back behind cover. Unfortunately, one of the Green coats didn't get so lucky, and was gunned down, which really did manage to draw a curse from Rusty's lips.

"What is it?" questioned Athrun, as he and Kyoji moved to his location.

"Looks like Nena and Johann were right!" Rusty said, "Intel fucked up yet again! We've got four extra machines here!"

"What?" Athrun's expression was one of surprise as he looked around from his new vantage point. "SHIT!" As Rusty had said, there were now _four _machines in the factory. He had expected the E.A might have made one or two extra machines, but _four?_

Gritting his teeth, he barked out orders. "We have to destroy the machines we can't steal!" he shouted. "Everyone just take whatever you can reach! If you don't think you can get one out of here, at least try and get into it and activate the self-destruct sequence!"

"Athrun," Kyoji said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to search further into the factory. Chances are, if we missed four extra machines, there might be even more missing machines Intel missed. We can't leave anything behind for the E.A to use."

Athrun nodded "Right, good luck!" He said, as Kyoji nodded, and took off with another Green Suit following him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden and the others panted after they reached the elevator shafts too the shelters. Jaden looked at the controls, and sighed in relief upon seeing the green light, indicating it was still active. "Good, some Shelters are still active." he said, as he pressed the call switch to the elevator.

"_Is there still someone out there?_" came a voice from the small speaker.

"Yes! I've got five civilians here!" Jaden replied, "I need to get them out of here!"

"_We're filled to capacity already,_" said the voice. "_There's Shelter 37 in the left block, can you make it there?_"

Jaden frowned, straightening up, he glancing out at the devastation with the others. He grit his teeth and stepped up to the panel.

"Please, at least take one of us," he asked, and there was a pause.

"_Yeah, okay… sorry,_" said the operator. The elevator door suddenly opened. Jaden was about to get Kira or Kasumi inside, since he cared about their safety the most. However, as if reading his mind, Kira grabbed the professor's Guest and shoved her in. "What are you… I can't…!"

"Get in, will you?" said Kira. "We'll go to the other side, it shouldn't be hard."

"No, don't–" The blonde's words were cutoff when the door closed and she was lowered into the shelter.

"We better get to Ryu and inform him of the situation." Kira said as the group headed back "I just hope there's an open passageway."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**With Ryu  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ryu bit back a curse as he ducked out of the way of a round of bullets fired from the ZAFT attackers below, they finally found where he had been sniping them from and pinned him down behind a piece of thick metal that was attached to the railway, peeking out he brought up his MP5 and sighted on a greencoat that had managed to get up to the catwalks and was aiming at one of the workers on a mobile suit and fired hitting the pilot's faceplate shattering glass everywhere as the man dropped.

"Ryu!" He heard Kira shout.

Looking up he saw them re-entering the catwalk only to stop as a burst of automatic fire stop them "Why aren't you in the shelter!?" Ryu shouted as he blind fired over his cover forcing the ZAFT attackers into cover "You need to get out of here!"

"The shelter's full!" Kira shouted back as they remained where they were "We only could get the professor's guest in! We're heading over to shelter 37!"

Ryu cursed violently as he reloaded to his last clip, breathing heavily he looked over to Kira whose amethyst eyes were shining bright with concern as his green eyes met her an unidentifiable emotion in them "Get ready to move across the catwalk to my position!" He shouted as he got to a single knee "Move in pairs and keep your heads down!" He looked at KIra again and smiled sadly "Kira, I love you!"

"Ryu!" Kira shouted as Ryu leapt over the railing into the midst of the fighting with a war cry escaping from his lips, looking around the corner her eyes widened at the sight of Ryu ducking a weaving through the enemy fire his MP5 spewing death as he charged the enemy lines "You moron..." She whispered her eyes tearing up.

"Holy Shit!" Jaden said, "I never knew Ryu was a bad ass!"

Adam sighed "Now is not the time Jaden!" He said, as he backed up. "Well, here it goes!" And he ran forward as he jumped off the Catwalk and landed on the leg of one of the Mobile Suits.

Jaden rolled his eyes "Show off..." he said, turning to the two girls with him "You two ready?" he asked, and they nodded. "Alright, lets go!" Jaden Griped the railing, and threw himself over. Kasumi gasped, watching him fall through the air, and land with a roll on the shoulder of one of the units...only to roll to much, and fall of the side.

"Jaden!" Kasumi called out in worry, however he walked from around the side of the Mobile Suit, giving a thumbs up! "I'm alright!" He said.

The catwalk creaked, and Kira felt it twist under them. Ryu, seeing that it was about to fall, called out a warning.

"Move!" he shouted. "This factory will blow any minute! Get into one of the mobile suits and shut the hatch, you should be safe in there!"

"O-okay!" said Kira, as she turned to Kasumi "We gotta Jump, now!" She said, and Kasumi nodded as the two hopped over the railing, and landed on the shoulders of two separate machines.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Murrue  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Meanwhile, Murrue's only remaining ally attempted to gun down the only enemy still in sight, but the Redcoat ducked behind cover before suddenly rushing out, returning the favor far more effectively.

"Hamana!" cried Murrue, turning and gripping her gun with both hands, taking aim, but the ZAFT Red saw her and reacted first, firing off the last few bullets in his machinegun, one hitting Murrue in the arm. The brunette fell down, while Kira, shocked, rushed forward to help her. The Redcoat, frustrated by the lack of ammo, dropped his gun and instead drew the shorter of the two combat knives on the belt of his pilot suit, leaping onto the trailer bed, then onto the mobile suit's leg, and rushing forward to finish the job.

Kira looked up at the soon-to-be-assailant, and her body turned numb.

"Athrun?" she gasped. Athrun ground to a halt, just as surprised.

"K-Kira?" murmured Athrun. There was another explosion, as though a reaction to their shock, and both of them straightened up, staring at each other in surprise. Murrue, recovering slightly, lifted her gun in one hand and fired at Athrun, who dodged back. Kira was too shocked by what she'd seen to react. Murrue, realizing they were out of time, stood up and knocked the girl into the cockpit of the Strike before dropping herself inside as more explosions continued to tear the factory apart.

When Murrue activated the monitors after ordering Kira to move behind the seat, she glanced at one, and saw the soldier who looked just like Athrun get into the cockpit of another machine.

_'Athrun? No, that can't be_,' she thought to himself. '_Athrun couldn't possibly be involved in all of this… could he?'_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
**_

_**With Rusty  
**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Rusty cursed as he saw the fires raging around in the factory, '_Shit, gotta find a mobile suit and fast!_' he thought, as he looked for one to use.

Some movement to his left caused him to raise his rifle, however he stopped himself from pulling the trigger, seeing it was a kid, no older than he was, in civilian clothes, entering the cockpit of one of the machines. '_What's a Civilian-_' However his reply was cut off as a series of bullets nearly shot him in the head "WHOA SHIT!" he shouted as he backed up into some cover.

'_Fuck, I need a suit now!_' Rusty thought, before he looked up, and realized his cover was the arm of one of the Mobile Suits. '_Whoa, thanks god!_' he thougth as he hopped onto the Mobile Suit, and entered the hatch, sealing it behind him. "Alright," Rusty said as he cracked his knuckles "Lets get out of here...GAT-X106 Archer, hu?" He grinned "Oh, you and I are gonna be great friends."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With Kasumi  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Kasumi looked for a machine to enter, but then she noticed someone familiar near the cockpit of a nearby Mobile Suit "Aunt Ning!" She called out, as she ran towards her.

Ning looked around, and her eyes widened upon seeing her Niece approaching "Kasumi! What are you doing here?" She shouted back.

"The Shelters were full!" Kasumi called back as she reached her position. "What's going on here?"

Ning sighed "I'll explain later!" She said, "For now, get in the machine with me! This place is gonna blow!"

Kasumi nodded, as they entered the Mobile Suit. When they entered, Kasumi got behind the seat as Ning activated the Mobile Suit

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version GX0 – N099/  
G**eneral  
**U**nilateral  
**N**euro – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver  
**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**RGX-78-1 Origin Unit 1  
O.M.N.I. Enforcer**

'_Gundam?_' She thought, '_Wait, isn't that..._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With Jaden  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Jaden cursed as he ran through the factory "Come on, why is every other machine taken!" He shouted as he tried to find a way out of the hanger.

"Jaden!" he heard Ryu's voice call out, and he turned to see Ryu approach him. "Why arn't you in one of the Mobile Suits?"

"Their all taken!" Jaden shouted, "Either one of the others or someone from ZAFT took them."

Ryu cursed "Alright, follow me!" He said as they moved down a hallway out of the factory.

As they ran through the Hallways, the sounds of battle grew further and further away, until the two entered a large room.

Upon seeing what was inside, the eyes of Jaden widened in shock seeing three more Mobile Suits. However, he watched as one of the Mobile Suits suddenly changed colors to a Black and Red color style, and launch upward out of the room. However Jaden's attention was drawn to the machine in the center. It looked so...familiar.

"Three More Machines?" Jaden asked as he and Ryu approached them. "What was Morgenroete gonna do with all these Mobile Suits?"

Ryu was about to answer, however the sound of someone groaning caught their attention. Ryu raised his rifle, but Jaden's eyes widened upon seeing the wounded body of his uncle lying on the ground.

"Uncle Phil!" Jaden cried out as he ran towards him. "U-Uncle Phil, are...are you..."

"J-Jaden?" Phil said, his eyes opening a bit, "Is...is that you?"

"Yeah...its me." Jaden said, "Listen, we're gonna get you out of here! Your gonna-"

"Don't lie, Jaden..." Phil said, "I'm done for..."

Jaden shook his head "N-No, your not!" He pleaded, "Your gonna be fine, I-"

"Jaden, Listen!" Phil said, as he grabbed Jaden's shirt collar, "I...I need to tell you something...about your Parents..."

Jaden's eyes widened, while to the side, Ryu's eyes narrowed. "M-My Parents?" he asked, "B-But you said-"

"Theirs...still alive, Jaden." Phil said, shocking Jaden. "Theirs still alive...you have to...you _must _promise me...those Machines," he pointed at the last two Machines in the hanger, "The Rage...and Hero...they must _not _fall into ZAFT's hands, or Blue Cosmos...get them...to Orb. Find a woman named...Erica Simmons...tell her...Phil sent you and...Rebirth...Lives."

Jaden nodded "I...I will," he said as Ryu knelt next to him.

"R... Ryu... take... this..." He said holding up a flash drive "Aeolia... must... get... it... it is... the plans... for Terminal's greatest... hope..." His eyes closed as his final breath left his body.

"Rest in peace my friend," Ryu assured taking the drive "I'll get it to him. Jaden, we have to go." Jaden resisted slightly as Ryu pulled him up "Jaden!" Ryu shouted as he boy fought him "Do you want his death to be in vain?"

Jaden looked into Ryu's eyes, and shook his head "N-No..." he said, and Ryu nodded "Good, then get in one of the Machines. "

He nodded, as he approached the center machine, while Ryu approached the one to the right. When Jaden entered the cockpit, he began the start-up sequence.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version GXA01 – N001/  
G**eneral  
**U**nrestricted  
**N**ano – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver  
**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**ARC-X002 Hero  
Morgenroete  
**

Upon seeing the Acronym, Jaden's eyes widened '_Gundam...it can't be..._' he thought, as he reached into his pocked, and pulled out a small model of a Mobile Suit, which looked surprisingly similar too the other Machines, especially the one he piloted now, yet it differed from them by having a pair of white angelic wings.

'_Uncle Phil...he..._' Jaden thought, before he smiled a bit. "Thank you, Uncle." he said. "I promise...I'll get the Gundam to Orb. No matter what."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_With Ryu  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

Ryu entered the cockpit of the Second Mobile Suit, and he growled slightly '_Damn, I hoped it would never come to this._' he thought, before he looked at the flash drive Phil had given him.

'_Whatever is in here, it better be worth it._' Ryu thought, before he started up the Mobile Suit.

**MOBILE SUIT OPERATION SYSTEM  
/Version GXA01 – N001/  
G**eneral  
**U**nrestricted  
**N**ano – Link  
**D**ispersive  
**A**utonomic  
**M**aneuver  
**G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System**

**ARC-X001 Rage  
Morgenroete**

Ryu's eyes widened at the serial number "He finished, the ARC drive is finished?" He whispered in awe as the eyes of the mobile suit flashed before grinning his eyes flashing feraly "Aeolia you crazy son of a bitch," He stated gripping the controls "When I see you I just might kiss you!"

The Rage stepped out of the restraints alongside the Hero and began moving for the exit '_Guess it's time to get back in the saddle,_' Ryu thought with a slight amount of regret '_ZAFT, you better be fucking ready you bastards, cause the Dragon of Endymion is about to let loose his Rage!_'

* * *

**117Jorn: HALLELUJAH! I finally finished the first chapter! You have NO idea how long it took to write this fic! But I couldn't have done it without my fellow partners, Dragonknightryu, Patriot-112, and Takeshi Yamato. **

**I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but it might take a while. So until then, Ja Ne!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: GUNDAM Rising

**117Jorn: Hello everyone! 117Jorn here with another Chapter of Evolution! I hope ya'll enjoy! Also, you should know I have set up a Forum that will contain all information regarding Evolution, including factions, ships and mobile suits. Please check it out!**

* * *

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Lagrange 3_**

**_Heliopolis_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Battle of Heliopolis was beginning to heat up, as the Militia/E.A Forces fought off the ZAFT attack. In the early battle, most of the Heliopolis Ships had been destroyed by the Superior ZAFT Mobile Suits and Weapons, most of them lost with all hands. Now, the only ship of the Militia left was the _Amaterasu, _and she was still giving off quite a fight as it fired barrages of missiles and Beam Weapons Fire.

It was not fighting alone, as beside it was the _White Base, _which was just as determined to fight as its own weapons opened fire on the ZAFT Fleet. As the two ships worked together, Mobile Suits from both sides were clashing along them, as the _Amaterasu's_ Mobile Suits battled ZAFT GiNN's alongside the E.A Guncannon's and Moebius Zero's.

In the cockpit of the first Guncannon, Sayla kicked a GiNN in the torso, and turned around firing her Beam Rifle. Her aim was true as she scored a hit into the GiNN's Torso, confirming her third kill of the day.

"_Not bad Sayla,"_ Sleggar said as he fired his twin 200mm Cannons on his Guncannon at another GiNN, blasting off its left leg and right arm."_Looks like it was a good idea to bring you along!_"

Sayla smiled a bit "I told you, I've been practicing." she said, as she moved her Guncannon behind the wreckage of one of the destroyed _Salamis-_class ships. "How is everyone else holding up though?"

"_We're doing fine!_" Mu said as he fired his Gunbarrels of his Moebius Zero, destroying another GiNN. "_Though for how much longer, I don't know!_"

"Same here!" Cornelia said, as she flew her Zero around a GiNN, and destroyed its head and left arm with her Linear Cannon. "Thanks god for the Militia, they really are-"

However, her danger senses began blaring in her head, demanding her to dive down. She did so, narrowly avoiding being sliced in half by a beam saber. "Whoa! Who the-" She looked at the source, and her eyes widened, and then narrowed seeing a Blood Red Mobile Suit, resembling a CGUE in a few ways, but what made her eyes narrow was the butcher symbol on its shoulder.

"Victor Amsel..." She said anger seeming into her voice "Of all the bastards they could have sent they sent _him!?_"

"Amsel? Fuck!" Mu shouted in frustration before an idea hit him "Cornelia, where was the last place intel placed _him _at?"

Cornelia blinked and realized who Mu was a talking about "Here in Heliopolis..." She said trailing off "Are you _insane_?"

"He owes me one and hates Victor more than the EA and Blue Cosmos put together," Mu informed as he activated a unique comm channel that his old squad had used during the war knowing his old wingmate would be listening for old time's sake "This is Hawk calling to Dragon, Butcher is here, repeat, Butcher is here!" Closing the channel he set the message to repeat "Now we have to survive a crazed psychopathic until _he _gets the message."

"Oh is that _all?_" Cornelia asked sarcastically as she narrowly dodged the beam saber "We'd have better luck surviving a goddamn NUKE!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_In the Colony_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Linda was terrified. Not for herself, but for Takeshi and the others. There were so many questions running through her mind: had Kira, Ryu, Jaden, Kasumi, and Adam reached a shelter? Or had something happened to them? And was her sister Flay, and Takeshi alright? But she had no way to answer these questions, and the agony it was causing her took the only form readily available, as tears fell from her eyes every few seconds while Darknal led them in the direction of another colony block, as all the shelters in their current area were occupied.

Then, the Morgenroete warehouse suddenly exploded, spraying loose debris all over the area. Linda and her friends all instinctively raised their arms in front of their faces to shield from the debris, but stopped when they spotted five distinctive grey mobile suits like nothing they'd ever seen before leap out of the burning building trailing smoke, but otherwise miraculously undamaged.

The five mobile suits landed all at once, shaking the colony around them. Two of them stood tall and proud after landing, while the other three stumbled like trainees were piloting them at best, or at the very least like the pilots were all drunken fools.

Miguel Aiman, piloting the GINN in this district, couldn't believe what he was seeing. Intelligence said there were only eight machines, and then two more Intel said _nothing _about attacked them and killed two GiNN's, and now there were even more!

"Athrun, Rusty, Kyoji, you three there?" he called out over the radio.

"_Me and Rusty are here Miguel,_" Athrun said, "_But we have no idea where Kyoji is._"

"_Yeah,_" Rusty said, "_And to top it off, Intel obviously fucked up big time! There are three extra machines!_"

"Make that five," Miguel said, "The others got attacked by two more unknown G-Weapons, one of them single handedly destroyed two of our GiNN's without taking so much as a scratch."

Both ZAFT pilots looked shocked "_Are you kidding me!_" Rusty shouted, "_That means the E.A built Ten Mobile Suits here!_"

"_Are the others alright?_" Athrun asked, worried about the rest of his team.

"They're fine, Yzak and the others got out with their machines intact." Miguel said, "Shiho, Matthew and Slender are fighting those other two G-Weapons somewhere in the colony. I called in some reinforcements from the fleet, should be here soon."

Meanwhile, with the three other machines, Kasumi, Kira and Adam were eyeing the two ZAFT G-Weapons and the GiNN that landed beside them. Ning was doing her best to control the Origin Unit 1, but was not having much luck due to the 'error' reports on the screen. "Damnit! Several of the systems weren't installed!" She cursed, "Amuro must not have had the time to check over it!"

"Does that mean we can't move?" Kasumi asked, worried.

"Barley," Ning said, "We'll have to depend on the others to keep us safe..."

Meanwhile in the cockpit of the Strike, Kira was breathing quickened unconsciously as the mobile suit she was in rose up, she could not believe it, Athrun Zala, A peace-loving boy who hated the thought of war was a part of ZAFT and was attacking Heliopolis? '_Why, Athrun?_' She asked herself '_Why are you doing this?_'

"This is GAT-X105 Strike," the mechanic that was piloting the Strike said over the radio "GAT-X250 Akula, RGX-78-1 Origin Unit 1, respond to this channel"

"_This is Origin 1,_" Ning's voice said, "_We're fine, but the Origin isn't all too good. Some of the systems are showing Error Reports, I can barely move her!_"

"_Uhh...this is Adam Parker, in the...Akula I guess._" Adam's voice said, "_My Machine is good...I think._"

"Who are you?" She asked insistently "I don't recognize you as any of the G-weapon pilots."

"_Relax Ramius,_" Ning said, "_He's alright, he can be , let the girl with you, Kira, pilot the suit, she will be able to fix and use the OS._"

"What a civilian?" Ramius asked in shock "Are you kidding me let a civilian pilot top-secret mobile suits? Kids no less."

"_If ZAFT is attacking, it doesn't seem like much a secret,_" Adam commented on the comm.

Before Murrue could make a reply, there was another explosion from the warehouse, and another mobile suit flew out of the debris, colored Black and Red.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Athrun_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_Another _unit!" Athrun shouted out in shock, "That makes Eleven Units!"

Before Rusty could make his own reply, their Radio's turned on "_Calm down you guys, its me._" Kyoji's voice came through.

"_There you are!_" Rusty shouted, "_Where have you been? And where did you get that mobile suit?_"

"_Inside a hidden hanger, but we have bigger problems._" Kyoji said with a sigh, "_The E.A made two more Mobile Suits here..._"

Before either of them could say anything, Two more Mobile Suits emerged from the Warehouse, a black and Green one, and a white and blue one with somewhat angelic features. "_And those would be them..._" Kyoji said with a sigh.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaden_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden took a deep breath, as he saw the Mobile Suits in front of him, one of which was the same Mobile Suit that left the hanger before them. His eyes narrowed as he saw it land next to the two other Gundam's near the GiNN. That meant whoever killed his Uncle was probably piloting that Mobile Suit.

'_You'regonna pay for killing Uncle Phil..._' he thought, as Ryu's voice came through the comm. "_This is Ryu Hisanaga to the Strike, Origin and Akula,_" he said. "_Kira, Kasumi, Adam are you there?_"

"_I... I'm here,_" Kira said as she typed away rapidly on the keyboard fixing all of the bugs in the OS "_This OS looks like the one we built for the support suit, it's not meant for a mobile suit._"

"_I'm here Ryu, I'm with Ning in the Origin Unit._" Kasumi informed

"_We'll need protection, this unit is not combat ready._" Ning said cutting in "_We can move but that's it._"

"_I'm alright here,_" Adam informed "_I'm working on the OS._"

Jaden could hear Ryu sigh in relief "_Alright, get everything good to go you guys,_" He ordered crisply "_Watch each other's backs, I'll deal with the enemies._"

The Rage walked forward drawing out one of the heat shotels on its waist as it moved "By yourself Ryu?" Jaden asked skeptically "I mean you were able to deal with those guys on foot but..."

"_There's a lot I haven't told you guys,_" Ryu admitted cutting off Jaden "_Let's just say this isn't the first time I've had the odds stacked against me._"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Ryu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ryu grinned ferally as he set the Rage into a combat stance his finger's flying tweaking the suit to match his preferences, he opened an old comm channel that suddenly burst forth with a familiar voice "_This is Hawk calling to Dragon, Butcher is here, repeat, Butcher is here!_" The message repeated itself as Ryu stared at the console his face set in stone.

"That changes things," Ryu said coldly making his friends blink in shock at his voice "I'll have to wrap this up quickly to... deal with someone..."

One of the GiNNs stepped forward raising its rifle and aimed at Kira and the Strike and was about to fire when Ryu _threw _his heat shotel catching the gun, piercing it and pinned it to the wall.

"I don't think so pal," Ryu growled, "I don't have the time to deal with you." The Rage then burst forward, and with his second shotel he sliced off the GiNN's arms and head. "So get the hell out of my colony!"

The GiNN pilot wised up as it retreated, however five more GiNN's showed up, and at that same time the Aegis, Archer and Monster took off toward the sky, to leave the colony.

"I'll try to lead them away," Ryu said as the Rage took off, "Jaden, Kira, Adam, do what you can to hold them off before I return, I'll be back soon."

"_Ryu! Dammit..._" Kira swore as Ryu took off with most of the GiNNs following him "_What the hell is going on with my boyfriend!?_"

"Worry about him later," Jaden said, as the Captured G-Weapons left as well, leaving behind five GiNN's to deal with them as they drew their weapons. "We have bigger problems to worry about!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Adam_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Adam soon found himself facing off his first GiNN, which had its Machine Gun drawn. '_Alright, weapons...weapons..._' he thought as he looked thought the weapons of his unit. '_Head Vulcans, Arm Machine Guns, Rail Guns, Plasma Cannon, Torpedoes, and Close Combat Spikes...a lot of these weapons I can't even use! Wait...what the hell is a Geschmeidig Panzer Shield?_'

Before Adam could answer his question, the GiNN fired its Machine Gun, "Shit!" He shouted as the Akula jumped up into the air. "Have a taste of this!" He then switched to Close Combat mode, and fired his unit's Railgun's. However the GiNN managed to doge the shots, as they hit the ground.

The GiNN began to approach him, discarding its Machine Gun in favor for its sword. '_Crap, Crap!_' He said, as he pressed the button that said 'P.S Armor', and he prayed it would do something.

It did, as the Akula switched from a dull grey color to Dark Blue with an Aqua Blue trimming. The GiNN struck with its sword, however the sword did no damage to the newly colored armor. '_What the hell?_' Adam thought, before shaking his head. He used the GiNN's closeness to his advantage, as he activated the Close Combat Spikes on the unit's shield, and four large claw-like devices emerged from the two shields on the unit.

He then grabbed the GiNN with the right claw, and then he crunched down onto it, the spikes tearing through the GiNN destroying the unit. Adam didn't even have time to register he just killed someone as he moved towards his next target.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Kira_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Kira grunted as her suit collided with the ground after the enemy delivered a particularly nasty kick, on the upside though she was finished with the reconfigurations to the Strike '_Now weapons, what the..._'"Armor Schneider… that's it?!" she yelled incredulously before gritting her teeth and flipping the mobile suit to its feet avoiding the downward thrust of the GINN's sword. Glancing behind the suit her eyes widened in fear at the sight of her friends. '_What are they _doing _here_!'

Narrowing her eyes she faced the suit again and pulled out the Anti-Armor knives and charged the enemy strafing to the right to dodge the shots being fired by the GINN. "Stop it!" She shouted stabbing the joints of the two arms of the mobile suit. Everything was still for a minute before the pilot ejected from the suit.

"Get away from the suit!" Ramius shouted in panic, right before the suit self-destructed causing Kira to recoil violently and the mechanic to smash her head on the bulkhead rendering her unconscious.

"_Kira are you alright?_" Adam's worried voice came over the radio.

"I'm alright, but Miss Ramius smashed her head on the bulkhead and is unconscious." She reported as the stood the suit back up, checking the surrounding area she sighed in relief as she saw he friends cautiously come out of their hidey-hole.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Jaden_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jaden in the Heroic Gundam stood between Kasumi and Ning in the Origin Unit 1, and two other GiNN's who were eying the units dangerously. "Kasumi, are you and your aunt alright in there?" Jaden asked on the Comm.

"_Yeah...but the unit we're in isn't ready for combat._" Kasumi replied, "_We can move a bit and evade, but we're not much else useful._"

"Don't worry, just stay behind me." Jaden said, as he began looking through the weapons of his Mobile Suit.

'_Hmm, this is obviously a Close Combat Gundam._' he thought, '_Beam Sabers, Beam Daggers, the only ranged weapon on this thing now is the head Vulcans...well, at least I don't have to worry about damaging the colony too badly...but those GiNN's probably aren't going to hesitate though._'

That was when the enemy mobile suits moved in, with one drawing their sword and flanking left, while the other fired its rifle at the Heroic. Jaden rose the Gundam's arms to deflect the rounds shot at him, as they impacted harmlessly off of the Gundam's Superior Armor. The Second GiNN tried to attack Kasumi with a charge, but Jaden picked out the two Beam Daggers his unit had, and tossed one at the GiNN. His aim was true, as it struck the GiNN right into the head.

The first GiNN, seeing its comrade was in trouble, ditched its rifle and drew its sword, charging forward. However Jaden quickly turned around and charged at the GiNN with his second Beam Dagger in hand. The GiNN rose its own sword to parry his dagger, however when Jaden struck, he aimed for the left arm, and sliced it off.

This caught the GiNN pilot off guard, however he continued his attack as he rose his GiNN blade with his right arm, and tried a downward swipe. However the armor of the Heroic proved to strong as the blade did little if no damage. On instinct, Jaden turned around, and with both hands grasping the dagger, he stabbed the GiNN into the cockpit.

The GiNN twitched a few times, before the Omni-eye deactivated, and the GiNN slumped to the ground defeated. Jaden deactivated his Beam Saber, and was taking deep breaths as he looked at the downed machine.

'_I...I killed him..._' he thought. '_I...I didn't want to, I..._'

However, that was when the sounds of battle entered his ears, and he looked on the screen as two more GiNN's and a CGUE DEEP Arms appeared. However, shortly after they arrived, two more Gundam's appeared chasing after them.

'_Two more?_' Jaden thought, as the newcomers fought.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Amuro_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Amuro growled as he fired his head vulcans at the DEEP arms forcing the unit to turn and face him as he attacked with a beam saber "Dammit!" He shouted as the suit dodged "Why the hell are you attacking _inside_ Heliopolis? Why not wait till they left!?"

"_No use complaining about it now Amuro!_" Takeshi said, as the Evolve Gundam dodged a few rounds shot at it. "_But we have some more company!_"

Amuro looked, and saw four G-Weapons up ahead "The Akula, Unit 1, and Strike!" He said, "But...what's that fourth unit? I've never seen it before..."

In the DEEP Arms, Shiho was cursing up a storm upon seeing the four Gundam Units "Oh come on!" She shouted, "Four more units? That makes the grand total at 14 units here!"

"_Shiho, we need to get out of here!_" Matthew said on the comm, "_We're barely managing to fight off two, how are we supposed to win against seven of these things?_"

The pilot sighed "Your right, everyone, fall back!" She said, and with that the three ZAFT Machines retreated.

In the Evolve, Takeshi sighed in relief seeing the three machines withdraw '_Thank god that's over with,_' he thought as he looked at the five machines ahead of him '_So, we still have the Strike, Akula, Unit 1, and Heroic, huh?_' he thought, '_at least we were a little lucky, what would be better is if we found some of the Astray's as well._'

He then turned on the Comm. "Amuro, is Unit 3 still in the warehouse?" He asked.

"_No, we moved Unit 3 onto the _Archangel _earlier today,_" Amuro said, "_We finished it a bit early, so assuming ZAFT didn't find out about the ship as well, it should still be there._"

Takeshi nodded as he then turned to an open comm "This is Takeshi Yamato to the pilots of the Strike, Heroic, Origin 1, and Akula, please Identify yourselves." he said.

"_Takeshi?_" Kira asked in shock making Takashi blink in shock as he heard his sister's voice "_What the hell is going on, first Ryu's going all super-soldier now you're showing up in a Mobile Suit? What the Fuck?_"

"_Today's just getting weirder and weirder by the minute..._" Adam commented with a sigh.

Takeshi sighed, "Alright, everyone. Find a place to land at the park, I'll explain what I can there." He said, and the others all agreed as they made their way towards the nearby park.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Mu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Mu cursed as he dodged the shots from a White CGUE he faced, which he had no doubt in his mind that Rau Le Cruset was piloting. "This day just keeps getting _better_ and _better_." He muttered sarcastically firing at the white CGUE Rau was piloting.

With Rau, movement on his sensors indicated contacts leaving the colony, and he saw three G-Weapons, two GiNN's and Shiho's DEEP Arms leave the colony '_Wait, was there an extra G-Weapon?_' Rau asked as he activated the Comm while still fighting Mu. "Athrun, are you there? Report." He said.

"_We're here sir, but Intel royally screwed up today._" Athrun said, "_The E.A has way more G-Weapons than we thought, they have 15 G-Weapons in total._"

Rau's eyes widened, and he was so shocked he almost didn't dodge Mu's attack. _15 _G-Weapons? How could their Intel be that off?

"_What's worse, is that we didn't destroy the ones we couldn't capture,_" Shiho added, "_The E.A still has Seven Machines in their control, and we lost Gene and Denim._"

Rau cursed "Damn, alright, return to the _Vesalius,_ I'll have to see this for myself." He said as he moved towards the colony, with Mu's Zero following closely, determined not to lose his nemesis.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Cornelia_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Shit!" Cornelia cursed as she dodged a Rocket Anchor fired at her from Victor's Mobile Suit "Alright, now this is getting annoying!"

Victor was about to pursue the Zero, however beam shots above him warned him off as several Heliopolis Militia units attacked from above, along with the two E.A Mobile Suits.

He growled "Buzz off you pests!" He shouted, as he prepared to engage them...

**(Begin Playing: Gundam Unicorn OST 2 Track 4 'MAD-NUG')**

"_VICTOR!_" A voice practically roared through the channels, and Victor turned around fast enough to see a Black and Green Mobile Suit charge at him "_You dare show your face here!?_"

Cornelia gasped as she saw the newcomer collide with Victor's GuAIZ football tackling him into a cluster of debris before breaking away "It can't be..." She whispered "He's actually _here... _Ryu Hisanaga is here!?"

"_HISANAGA!_" Victor roared as he recovered his suit and squared off against the Rage "_I've been wondering where you've been hiding since Endymion!_"

"_You never should have come Victor,_" Ryu's cold voice said as he held his beam submachine gun with his shield hand and a heat shotel in the other "_Because I'm going to kill you._"

Victor's cruel laugh echoed through the channels as the Proto-GuAIZ's beam claws came to life "You're _going to kill me?_" He asked mockingly "_Don't make me laugh you're just a pest!_"

Cornelia, like every other pilot in the area couldn't look away as the two titans in warfare squared off once again in battle. '_This is insane..._' She thought, a bead of sweat trickling down her face, her Newtype senses going haywire. '_It's like a hand is crushing my very being, these two... what _are _they?_'

Onboard the _Siegfried, _Char was also affected by the massive amount of Newtype Pressure the two warriors emitted, however for the sake of his crew he managed to compose himself. '_So Ryu Hisanaga is still alive..._' he thought, before a small grin appeared '_This...could work to my advantage._'

Back to the fight, Victor's GuAIZ's Beam Sabers collided with the Rage's Beam Sabers emanating from his shield. He kicked the Rage away, but Ryu recovered quickly as he took out his SMG and opened fire, forcing Victor to evade.

However, Victor returned the favor, firing his own beam rifle, causing Ryu to deflect the shots off of his shield. Ryu then switched tactics as he moved in with his heat shotel in hand.

Dean Van Garret watched the battle ensue, as did the rest of the Heliopolis Militia and E.A Mobile Suits. Heck, even the ZAFT forces have stopped fighting to watch the two legends of warfare fight. "_Whoa..._" Hikari said, "_I've never seen a battle so...so intense!_"

"_And you will never see another battle like this one,_" Sayla informed as the Rage knocked aside the beam saber and shoulder checked the red unit before opening up with his head vulcans. "_Those two are in a league of their own... Ryu Hisanaga, the Dragon of Endymion and the _first _Coordinator Ace in the EA, and Victor Amsel, the Butcher of Ontario and the only person able to go one on one with the Ryu and inflict damage on him..._"

Victor used some debris to block a series of shots from the Rage before returning fire himself that the Rage dodged before its powerful boosters closed the distance in frightening speed and managed to cut off a vernier, an acceptable price for Victor considering Ryu was aiming to cut him in half.

"The man who was able to kill more of ZAFT than the Cyclops system," Cornelia whispered "Mu said he was something else... but this doesn't cover it, all of us were never able to land the slightest blow on Victor, but he just managed it only minutes into the battle..."

"_Watch it, Victor's going into the Colony!_" Sleggar shouted in warning "_You guys follow them, I'll take care of the ZAFT forces here!_"

"Right!" Dean said, "Hikari, your with me! Everyone else, stay out here and keep ZAFT out!"

"_Sayla, Cornelia, you go with them!_" Sleggar said, "_They'll need all the help they can get!_"

"_Understood,_" Sayla said, as the Guncannon and Moebius Zero moved to follow the Silver Frame and Raiden.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Inside the Colony_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The seven Gundam Units had finally parked near the Heliopolis Park, where everyone exited their machines. Kira carried the unconscious Murrue Ramius over her shoulder descending down the zip line.

Once she reached the ground, the others all approached her. "Is everyone alright?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, but Miss Ramius here took a bad knock in the head, knocked her out." Kira said, and Amuro nodded as he took Murrue from her, and lied her down on top of a nearby bench.

"Kira! Takeshi!" A voice called out, and the group all turned to see Linda and the others running towards them, along with two Morgenroete Engineers, who Amuro recognized as Hayato and Kai.

"Linda?" Takeshi asked, surprised "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you all be in the shelters?"

"They were all filled," Kai said, scoffing "Lousy luck if you ask me..."

"We saw that battle out there," Mir said, "What the heck are you guys doing in Mobile Suits?"

Takeshi sighed a bit "Well, I said I'd explain everything, so I will." he said. "You see, Morgenroete cut a deal with the Earth Alliance, which pretty much entails that they will work together to develop Prototype Mobile Suits for both us, and the alliance."

Everyone looked at Takeshi in shock "What?" Adam asked, "But that's violating the treaty!"

"Not exactly," Amuro said, "Morgenroete is an independent company of Orb, and the Treaty doesn't apply for them. We wanted it to be a mutually beneficial project for us, so that Orb will have Mobile Suits to defend itself should they be attacked, and the alliance will have their own so they can fight ZAFT on more equal terms. Mitsubishi Corps from Japan also pitched in, to improve their already existing Raiden's."

"We thought the Treaty would actually protect the G-Project until after the E.A left." Takeshi said, with a sigh. "We didn't think ZAFT would be stupid enough to attack Heliopolis."

Amuro then glanced up at the Heroic and Evolve "But what has me confused are those two machines, as well as those other two I saw earlier." he said, "I thought Orb was only making the Astray Series."

Takeshi sighed "Well, my unit is the ARC-X100 Evolve," he said, "It's...sorta the project I've been working on these past few months."

"Wait it's an ARC too?" Jaden asked "The units me and Ryu got in had similar lettering in it as well."

Takashi nodded, "Yeah, the Advance Reactor Core." he explained, "It's a new engine unit some guys from Terminal developed. We were given its schematics, and we used it on four machines to test its abilities. The ARC-X001 Rage, the ARC-X002 Heroic, ARC-X003 Monster, and the ARC-X100 Evolve. To be short, the ARC Drive is the most advance engine unit ever developed, surpassing even the Minovsky Fusion Reactor, it literally has an infinite energy supply."

Everyone, even Amuro, looked shocked at that revelation. The Minovsky Fusion Reactor was considered the most important energy source in the earth sphere, since Minovsky reactor uses a different type of neutron than regular nuclear reactors, Helium-3, it makes them immune to the effects of the N-Jammer's used by ZAFT, that was the E.A's saving grace during the April Fool's Crisis, for when the N-Jammers spread throughout the world, they began using Minovsky Reactors to power cities, bases, and warships. If the ARC could really surpass the power of the Minovsky Reactor...

"The ARC-equipped suits were going to be delivered to Terminal for further testing, but ZAFT attacked." Takeshi said, "I know Ryu's probably in the Rage, and Jaden here has the Heroic...do you know what happened to the Monster?"

Jaden lowered his head a bit "I think ZAFT has it," he said, "Whoever did killed Uncle Phil..."

"Phil's...oh no..." Ning said, and some of the others looked at Jaden with some sympothy.

"Ah Frak...today's just getting better and better." Takeshi said sarcastically, before he sighed "Alright, enough of this, right now we need to focus on getting out of Heliopolis. Ning, where are the Striker Packs to the Strike?"

"On the _Archangel, _but there might be one or two left in the warehouse."Ning said, and Takeshi nodded.

"Alright, Ning, you take Sai and go to the warehouse, try to find us a Striker Pack so we can repower the Strike." He said, and Ning nodded as she took Sai to hotwire a car to use.

Takeshi then turned to the others "Adam, Jaden, Kira, you think you can try and complete the O.S's of your units?" he asked, "ZAFT might come back, and I'd rather have your units up to date rather than in incomplete O.S's."

The three nodded "Got it, we'll do it." Kira said, as the three headed for their machines. Takeshi then turned to the others "The rest of you, try to find some medical equipment and some food, we're gonna need it."

They others nodded as they all separated. However Amuro stopped Hayato "Hayato, do you know where Fraw is?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hayato said, "I...I think she left to her house, see if her parents are alright."

Amuro sighed, but nodded "Alright, I'll go check on her, make sure she's safe." he said as he approached the Origin 2 "Takeshi, I'll be back soon."

"Right, don't take too long." Takeshi said, as Amuro rose into the Origin 2's Cockpit.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On the Archangel_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Ma'am, Ma'am, are you alright?"

That was the voice Ensign Natarle Bagiruel heard, as she began to get feeling back into her body. She groaned a bit as her eyes opened "W-What...?" She asked, and she came face to face with one of the G-Weapon pilots, James Swanson.

"Good, you're alright." James said, "Can you move?"

"Yeah..." Natarle said, before getting a good look at her surroundings and gasped. The hallway was practically destroyed, debris was everywhere, and she could see several bodies floating around. "W-What happened?"

"ZAFT must have planted bombs around the _Archangel _hanger, and detonated them." James said, "Come on, we need to find a way out of here_._"

Natarle nodded, as the two moved through the corridors to find a way to the _Archangel, _while trying to ignore the floating bodies around them. They soon arrived at the destroyed command room, where they found more debris and bodies.

"Dammit...are...are we all that survived?" Natarle asked. James was about to answer, however they began to hear banging from a nearby doorway. James drew his side arm and rose it at the door.

The door then was bashed open, and out came a man wearing an alliance uniform with a flashlight. He saw the two and smiled "Ensign Bagiruel, Lieutenant Swanson! Thank god you're alive!" he said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Amuro_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Amuro piloted the Origin Gundam as it walked down the streets of Heliopolis. He looked through the cameras, and took note of how abandoned the once thriving colony was now. Cars were left abandoned, buildings trashed from stray weapons fire...it was a sight Amuro hoped Orb would be spared from in the war.

He continued to look for Fraw Bow, but he had a good idea where she'd be. Her parents owned a clinic on Heliopolis, and even lived there. If she was anywhere, it was probably there.

The Origin walked down the street the clinic was at. No sooner than he turned, he saw a sight he had hoped not to see.

Amuro was hopping those ZAFT pilots he killed were burning in hell right now, as he saw the damage sustained too the clinic. The Bow family clinic, for whatever it had once represented, was no more; what remained was a pile of smoking ruin, complimented by a fire or two, while bits and pieces of it laid all around the surrounding neighborhood. The concussion wave had also damaged surrounding buildings as well, but looking at the crater where the clinic had once been, it was pretty obvious that a Machine Gun round from a GiNN assault rifle had struck dead center into the building, rendering its destruction along with those who had occupied it.

The Junior Lieutenant shook his head at the latter thought while gritting his teeth together; there was no way he was going to dismiss Frawfor dead like that, not when he had been talking to her just over an hour ago. She deserved better than to die like this, as a random casualty of a war she had held no part of.

For once, his thoughts proved true as a familiar image came through to his main monitor as he scanned the blast zone, which he quickly magnified.

"Fraw!" Amuro shouted, eyes widening in worry. She was lying amidst some debris in the clinic ruins, several cuts and bruises were on her body along with indications of further injuries from the resulting explosion.

Immediately, Amuro had the Gundam kneel down and moved away as much debris he could with the Gundam's hands before opening the hatch and going out on foot. He then rushed into the ruined clinic and ran towards her. He slid to her side. He then picked her up, and checked her pulse. He sighed in relief seeing she was still alive, but barley. He then began to call out her name, and lightly shaking her to wake her up "Come on Fraw, don't die on me!" Amuro kept going as he kept up the effort.

"...A-Amuro..." a single word slipped from her lips in a murmur, right before her eyes opened marginally. Amuro visibly breathed a sigh of relief as this happened, just as Fraw began to come back to entirely.

"Fraw...thank god your alive." he said, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah...I think so..." Fraw said, as Amuro helped her back onto her feet, as she took in the devastation around her.

"Your clinic got hit by a stray shot," Amuro explained hurriedly "Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Not without my mom and dad!" Fraw replied in equal fashion. At that she, came out of Amuro's hold and began walking dazedly toward the ruin. "Mom! Dad!" she called out in desperation over and over, wandering aimlessly through the debris. Tears began to well up in her eyes with each passing moment of silence. "Come on! Answer me!"

After several moments of moving around and calling out in dwindling hope and growing anxiety, Fraw's eyes caught something in the debris: her mother's form laid out with a medical cabinet collapsed over her lower torso. "Mom!" Fraw yelled as she rushed to her side, grabbed hold of the cabinet and began to push up.

At first Amuro moved to help her, but when he moved closer he took in the angle of the cabinet and realized something. His eyes widened as he tried to stop Fraw "Fraw, don't...!"

His warning came too late. As soon as Fraw had pushed the cabinet onto its side, she came to see the horrid truth: all that remained of her mother was the waist and up, her lower body having been blown away from the explosion. Fraw gaped in horror, as she felt her tears flow out increasingly while she remained still, as if her brain was unable to respond. Her legs gave out from under her, causing her to fall on her knees, her eyes never leaving her mother's face.

"Fraw!Fraw!" Amuro called out to her repeatedly, rushing over to her side and kneeling next to her. He didn't need to look at her face to see the frozen horror and desperation that was strung across it, eyes welled with tears and her mouth hung open, unable to mutter a sound. He reached out to her and shook her. "Fraw, we have to get out of here! There's no time...!"

"They...no...it can't be..." Fraw murmured under breath, her eyes becoming flushed as her tears fell upon her cheeks. "...this...this...Amuro...they..."

And then, the world around Fraw Bow shattered with a crash. Reaching back and clutching onto his Morgenroete Uniform, Fraw let out a pain filled scream as she buried her face into Amuro's chest. Moving on an accord of their own, her arms reached around Amuro's body and to his back, where they gripped into his uniform and pushed him forward against her, all the while Fraw cried in anguish.

At first Amuro was completely caught off guard by the sudden contact, however Amuro could practically feel the pain and anguish rolling off of her body. However Amuro could only do what he could think of, and gave Fraw a tight but comforting hug. For several minutes, they remained like that, until Amuro knew they had to leave.

"Fraw, listen to me... Listen to me!" Amuro stated, getting Fraw to stop sobbing, at least for a moment. "I'm not going to leave you here! You understand?" Upon that proclamation, Fraw looked up at him with pain filled eyes, causing Amuro to nearly wince before continuing. "Takeshi and some of his friends are near a park, we're going to try and contact the _Archangel, White Base _or the _Amaterasu _to get out of here, but we have to go now!""

"But..." Fraw murmured, looking away a little.

"No buts! I'm not about to leave you in a war zone!" Amuro stated with finality, getting Fraw back to her feet again. "I know it hurts to lose family because of war, my dad died at Endymion and my mother died in the April Fool Crisis. But you have to remember you still have Me, and Hayato! I promise you none of us will abandon you! Do you understand?"

Though Fraw didn't respond verbally, she nodded a bit as she managed to wipe the tears away. She then began walking towards the Origin, with Amuro right beside her.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_Archangel  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

"Only a handful of us were onboard the _Archangel _when the attack happened," Romero Pal explained, as he, Natarle, James, and a few other E.A Officers were on the bridge of the _Archangel._ "But, most of the survivors are Factory Workers."

"What is the current Situation outside?" Natarle asked, "Is ZAFT still around?"

"We don't know," Romeo answered, "We have our hands full confirming things around here. A few Morgenroete Workers however showed up, and helped us out. But they loaded up this massive device onto the _Archange's _port hanger bay, they said it had something to do with the G-Project."

"If it does, then as long as ZAFT doesn't have it, its good." James said, "I also saw in the hanger one of the G-Weapons was already inside, correct?"

"Yes sir, the RGX-78-3 Origin Unit 3," Romeo answered, "We also have your Cosmograsper onboard the Starbord Hanger Bay as well."

James smiled a bit "That's good," he said, as Natarle began restoring power to the bridge. The front display then began to show the condition of the ship.

"Well, the _Archangel _certainly quite the ship," she commented, "Its barley taken any damage, not even a _Pegasus-_class would have survived that explosion. ZAFT is going to have to try harder if they want to sink this ship."

"Yes, but we're not much use here now," Romero said, "And the harbor is blocked with debris. We're trapped down here."

Natarle sighed as she activated the comms, and growled seeing they were still unresponcive "Comm's are still Jammed, meaning ZAFT is still probably around the colony."

"The _Archangel _was probably just a secondary target for ZAFT," James said, "Their true goal must have been the G-Weapons."

"Damnit!" Natarle cursed, "We have no idea what is going on outside! We don't even know if the other G-Weapons are still active."

"_...ike...att...gre...gun..._" A garbled message on the Comm said, causing the others eyes to widen "_...nyone?...this...Gunda...Strike...earing me?..._"

"The Strike?" Romero asked, "That means some of the G-Weapons..."

"We have to help them!" Natarle said as she sat in the Commander's chair, "We have to launch the ship!"

"Launch the ship? Are you crazy?" Romero asked, "We don't have enough men to launch!"

"We won't know until we try," Jame said with a shrug, before turning to the others. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He said, grinning "Do what the lady says!"

The others quickly nodded as they began manning their stations.

"ZAFT is still out there! We are in no position to-" Romero said, before James glared at him "Are you just gonna whine all day, or are you going to help us launch this ship?"

"Prepare to fire the main cannons as we activate the ship," Natarle ordered, "You can do that, can't you chief petty officer?"

Romero looked at Natarle and James, before sighing and sitting down at the controls. "I'm going down to the hanger and get my Cosmograsper ready to fly," James said, "I have a feeling we might need it."

Natarle nodded "Alright, go ahead." She said, as James gave off a quick salute and left.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the others_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Murrue Ramius groaned as her eyes opened up. She instantly took notice that someone had bandaged her gunshot wound, and she was lying down flat on a bench.

"Ah, good. You're awake." A voice said, and Murrue looked to see a young boy standing next to her. "Don't try to move or anything, you took one hell of a hit during the battle."

"Who..." Murrue began to say before she hissed in pain.

"Hey, take it easy!" The boy said, "My name's Takeshi Yamato, you've already met my sister Kira in the strike. I'm with the G-Project development team." He then handed her a bottle of water "Here, drink this." he said.

Murrue accepted the drink and began taking small sips "Where is Ning?" she asked.

"Off to find a Striker Pack for the Strike, for more power." Takeshi explained, "And Amuro left to find anyone else who couldn't get to a shelter."

Murrue blinked as she then looked to the side, and recognized the Origin Unit 1, Akula and Strike in sitting positions, however there were two other units sitting around as well that she had never seen before. There were several civilians surrounding them, she recognized three of them, one being the girl she had in the Strike with her, another was with Ning in the Origin-1, and the last was the boy in the Akula.

However much she was worried about civilians with military secrets, her eyes instantly went to the two unknown. Takeshi saw this, and answered her unasked question "Those other units are the X002 Heroic and X100 Evolve," he said, "They were units we built to help develop the G-Weapons and Orb's Astray's. Don't worry about the civilians, their just making sure the Gundam's are fully functioning should ZAFT come back, which they will."

Murrue was still uncomfortable with letting civilians around Military-Grade hardware, but she knew that they had bigger issues to deal with, and the G-Project wasn't as big as a secret anymore now that ZAFT knew about it. "Have you been able to contact anyone outside the colony? Or the _Archangel?_" She asked.

Takeshi sighed "No, too much N-Jammer interference mixed in with Minovsky Particles." He said, "hopefully, we might be able to punch through the interference once we get a striker pack on the Strike."

Murrue nodded, as she managed to sit back up. At that time, the Origin Unit 2 arrived. The Gundam kneeled down, and Junior Lieutenant Amuro Ray stepped out, carrying a woman just as old as he was.

Once they reached the ground, Amuro let the girl go as he approached Murrue and Takeshi. "Lieutenant Ramius, good to see you're awake." She said.

Murrue smiled a bit and nodded "Good to see you too Amuro." She said, before she sighed "So give it to me straight, how many G-Weapons did we lose?"

"ZAFT managed to capture the Ghost, Shadow, Duel, Aegis, Archer, Buster, and Blitz, along with one of the Orb-Built Mobile Suits, the X003 Monster." Takeshi answered, with a sigh. "Luckily, we managed to secure the Strike, Akula, Origin Unit 1, Origin Unit 2, the Evolve, Heroic and Rage."

"The Origin Unit 3 is unaccounted for, since it was already onboard the _Archangel,_" Amuro said, "It could be destroyed or captured as far as we know."

"The situation is bad, but it honestly could have been worse." Takeshi said with a nod, "We managed to maintain control of at least some of the G-Weapons. Now we just need to get out of here."

"Right." Murrue said, and then at that moment a large truck drove up next to them, and out of the driver's seat came Ning and Sai.

"Miss Ramius, good to see your alive," Ning said, "Luckily, there was still one Striker Pack left, fully powered too."

"Great!" Takeshi said, "Kira! Get the Strike attached to the Pack! And hurry it up!"

"Right!" Kira called out as she powered up the Strike, and moved it to get the pack on. However before anyone could do anything, there was a massive explosion from above.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Mu_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"God dammit!" Mu cursed as he lost his last Gunbarrel to the elusive Duelist as the two darted through the tunnels of Heliopolis, they burst through an opening and entered the main proper of the colony, both eyes were drawn to the park area where a large group of Mobile Suits were gathered "The G-weapons!" Mu said in obvious relief "But some of them... are they ORB's?" However before either of them could act a new pair exploded through one of the tunnel walls revealing the Proto-GuAIZ and the Rage as they pair continued to duke it out, Mu couldn't help but grin as he recognized the movements of the Rage and opened the squad's channel "Ain't you a sight for sore eyes Dragon!"

"_Same to you Hawk,_" Ryu said, although his voice was cold, but Mu knew it was because of his opponent "_Good to see you managed to keep yourself in one piece, although I kinda wish I did a better job of hiding myself from the EA..._"

"Sorry 'bout that," Mu apologised as Rau moved over alongside Victor while Mu did the same with Ryu, as the Heliopolis Militia, Cornelius's Zero and Sayla's Guncannon formed up behind them. "But I can honestly say I'm glad you didn't, you're about the only person who can _reliably _take him on."

On the ground with the others, everyone watched in shock as the two ZAFT machines faced the two Moebius Zero's, the Rage, the Heliopolis Units, and the Guncannon. However Jaden was hit by a massive wave of seemingly killer intent that was practically rolling off of the Rage and the GuAIZ pilot. '_Wha...what the hell is this..._' he thought, as he suddenly found it hard to breath. '_I...I never felt anything like this before!_'

He was not alone, as several of the others could feel it just as well. '_Ryu..._' Kira thought, '_Why...why are you so mad? Who is in that ZAFT suit that's angering yo so much?_'

Meanwhile, Rau was mentally cursing up a storm '_Damn, I never though the E.A could make this many machines, however some of them seem to be Orb's..._' he thought.

However, before either side could do anything, a second explosion sounded in the colony, and everyone's eyes turned to see a single massive ship fly out from inside the colony.

'_And we failed to destroy the Earth Forces new ship..._' He thought.

"_Rau, as much as I hate to admit it, we should withdraw._" Victor said, "_We don't have the firepower with us to deal with all of these G-Weapons _and _that battleship, and with Hisanaga here..._"

He hated to admit it too, but Rau nodded in agreement "Yes, your right." He said, before turning on the open comm. "You win this round, Dragon of Endymion, but our little war has just begun." And with that he withdrew.

Victor stayed for a moment longer, and grinned "I'll be seeing you soon, _Hisanaga,_" he sneered, "And I'll take your Mobile Suit's head as my prize!" And with that, he withdrew as well.

Ryu snarled as he watched them leave before letting out a sigh and looking down to the gathered mobile suits "Ah man, my girlfriends's going to have my balls for this..." He groaned rubbing his eyes "All of my dirty little secrets coming out in a single day."

Mu blinked and looked over to his old wingmate "You _have a girlfriend now?_" Mu asked in shock "_Ryu Hisanaga, the guy who essentially _created _the Super Ace ranking has now been pussy whipped by _two _woman!_"

"Laugh it up Mu," Ryu said with an eye roll "Laugh it up."

A few minutes later after the _archangel _landed on the surface of Heliopolis, the mobile suits on the ground landed into the _Archangel's _hanger bay, along with the E.A and Militia units.

Ryu heaved a sigh as he set the Rage down on the _Archangel _palming his eyes to wipe away the strain he was feeling '_I _was_ hoping that they would find out about my past in a better fashion_' Ryu thought to himself as he put the Rage into standby "Let's just hope they took it well." He added in a mutter as he disembarked his mobile suit.

He was soon joined by the others and quietly eyed the group that came out to meet them, he quickly recognized three of them from the transport terminal and smiled at the sight of a stocky black haired mechanic who was with them. Said mechanic looked in Ryu's direction and his eyes widened in shock, but he then grinned a bit as Ryu smiled back with a nod.

Natarle and several of the crew members ran toward her.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Ensign Badgiruel called as she and members of the _Archangel_'s surviving crew ran towards the people and the mobile suits.

"Ensign Badgiruel,"

Badgiruel saluted her superior. "I'm relieved to see that you're alright,"

Murrue returned her salute. "You as well. I'm pleased to see that you were able to protect the _Archangel_. I was beginning to have my doubts it survived."

Natarle nodded "Yes, thankfully most of the damage to the _Archangel _wasn't too sever, and she's still spaceworthy." She said before looking at the G-Weapons. "By the way, what are with the extra 3 G-Weapons?" She asked, noticing the Rage, Hero, and Evolve. "I was only aware of the Astray's and our own 12 units."

"Their the Hero, Rage and Evolve," Takeshi explained, "Their part of Orb's G-Project as well."

"And you are?" Natarle asked.

"Takeshi Yamato, I was part of the G-Project, and I helped design the Evolve." He explained, "It was used as the test-bed for the development of the Hero, Rage and Monster, as well as your G-Weapons and the Astray Series."

"Wow. Now this is a surprise," Mu said, as he approached the group, along with Sayla, Cornelia, and the Heliopolis Militia pilots. Kasumi however recognized one of the pilots, and her eyes widened.

"H-Hikari O'Nee-chan?" She said, and Hikari looked and her eyes widened upon seeing her little sister standing there "Kasumi? What are you doing here?" She asked, "I-You should be in a shelter!"

"The ones close to us were all filled," Kasumi said, "And, long story short, I eventually ended up in the cockpit of one of those Mobile Suits."

Hikari sighed "Well, as long as your safe..." she said, as Mu, Sayla and Cornelia approached the other E.A officers.

"I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet," he said as he saluted.

"Lieutenant Cornelia Fredricks, of the 7th as well." Cornelia said, saluting.

"Lieutenant Sayla Mass, 7th Orbital Fleet." Sayla said.

Murrue and the other E.A soldiers saluted in return "Second Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th Special Division." She said.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, of the same division!"

Mu nodded "Anyways, I need to speak with the highest ranking officer," he said, "Where is the Captain?"

"KIA." A voice said, and the others turned to see James approach them. "He as well as the other G-Weapon pilots were killed when ZAFT attacked, as far as I know, Miss Ramius should be the highest ranking individual here, aside from you and me, Lieutenant."

"No not the captain..." Murrue said in shock her eyes widening.

"Well, this is gone completely FUBAR," Ryu groaned getting everyone's attention "Not only did ZAFT's attack escape your notice but your captain id dead too, I would ask if this day could get any worse, but God would take that as a challenge..."

"Who're you?" James asked cautiously "You seem familiar."

Ryu snorted exchanging glances with Mu "Ryu Hisanaga, former Lieutenant in the EA's Zero Battalion," He said with a half-ass salute "I was piloting the Rage during the attack." At his declaration half of the guns held by the survivors pointed at Ryu who looked at them with a bored expression "Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked sarcastically "Killing an ORB citizen and a Terminal Agent? Not to mention one of the people who pulled your asses out of the fire?"

"Lower those guns boys," Mu ordered, as he walked towards Ryu "Trust me, you shoot at him, you'll only make him angry."

Ryu Snorted, "Yeah, you would know." He said with a grin as the two approached one another, and clapped their hands together "Great to see you again hawk."

"Same to you Dragon," Mu said, "Never doubted for a minute you survived Endymion,"

Ryu winced slightly "Sorry I never contacted you," He apologized "I needed to keep off the radar."

Mu nodded in understanding "Good thing you didn't," He informed "They were watching me like those commando fangirls did after graduation."

Ryu shuddered "I will _never _sleep in the same room as you again Hawk," He said his eyes darting around "Those girls were crazy! Then Yuna showed up... and things went south from there..."

"Uhh...Ryu?" Kira said, "Who's this?"

"Ah, right." Ryu said "Kira, Jaden, everyone, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Mu La Flagga, the Hawk of Endymion, he was my old wingman back in the day." He then quickly introuduced Mu too Kira, Jaden and the others in return.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Mu said, "A friend of Ryu's is a friend of mine in my books." He then eyed Kira for a moment and grinned "Ahh, and you must be Ryu's new girlfriend, am I right?"

Kira blushed before looking at Ryu who winced his expression heavy "I'll explain later," He whispered to her "In private." Kira nodded trusting her boyfriend as Mu seemed to realize that Ryu hadn't exactly told Kira about his last girlfriend and sent an apologetic look to his former wingmate who shrugged it off "Lieutenant Ramius," Ryu said getting Murrue's attention where she was discussing something with Natarle "Would you please be able to allocate us some rooms?" He asked politely "My friends are exhausted and I'm sure they have some questions for me that I would rather answer in privacy."

"You're a traitor," Natarle shouted in protest "The only place you'll be going is the brig!"

"That's enough Ensign!" Murrue barked out as many of the mechanical crew moved in around the civilians and Ryu "In case you haven't noticed if we tried that than we'd have mutiny on our hands, not to mention that Mr. Hisanaga is now an Agent of Terminal, meaning we can no longer prosecute him due to the treaty signed with Terminal."

Natarle looked like she was about to protest, but a sharp glare from both Mu and Murrue forced her to back off. Murrue turned back to Ryu and nodded "Of course," she said, and she ordered some of the mechanics to show them to the quarters.

A few minutes later, Ryu and the other civilians were now inside one of the unused quarters of the _Archangel,_ "Well, I promised you all an explanation, so now that things have calmed down a bit...here it is." Ryu began as he sighed, "Everything you've heard about me so far...is true, I'm the same Ryu Hisanaga who became known as the Dragon of Endymion. One of the few E.A Aces who were coordinators."

He was met with silence from the others, until Jaden spoke up first "Why didn't you tell us this Ryu?" He asked, causing him to sigh.

"I wanted to forget..." He admitted palming his eyes "I wanted to leave it behind me, move beyond being a soldier... but I guess my past isn't ready to let go of me just yet..."

Kira looked at her boyfriend and reach over grabbing his hand and squeezed it making him smile at her "The reason I had left so suddenly was Mu had sent an emergency broadcast over our old squad channel," He continued "The reason was... the man who was responsible for the death of my family... he's here..."

"The pilot of that red Zaft mobile suit?" Adam asked, and Ryu nodded. "Yes," he said. "His name's Victor Amsel, the Butcher of Ontario...during the invasion of North America, he approved of D-Type weapon on Ontario, my home. By the time Me and the others arrived...it was too late." He then closed his eyes "I couldn't...I couldn't even find the bodies of my brother and sister..."

The others gave Ryu a sympathetic look, especially Jaden, who knows very well how hard it is to loose a sibling to war.

Kira meanwhile was feeling both sad and angry. She was sad upon hearing Ryu's tragic past, however she was also furious at Victor for tearing apart Ryu's family. "Ryu..." Kira whispered as she moved to hug the pilot who smiled gratefully at the brunette "I can understand why you didn't say anything, it must have been painful to bear all of that on your own... but you'll never be alone while I'm here..."

"Thank you Kira," Ryu whispered into her ear as he held her gently "Thank you..."

"Your our friend Ryu," Jaden said, and the others nodded "We all are, and we understand what you did. Just don't try to go out on your own again, 'cause the next time we see that bastard, we'll take him down together."

"I'm...not to sure about that last part," Ryu said, "Believe me when I say Victor isn't ZAFT's number 2 top ace for nothing, he's one of the few people who could actually fight me on equal terms, the others being Andrew Waltfield, Rau Le Cruset, and Char Aznable...I don't want to risk loosing any of you to that bastard."

"Your not going to loose any of us Ryu," Kira said, "We simply want to help you however we can."

Ryu smiled and nodded "Just... be careful alright, if you were to face Char or Andy, you'd end up alright," He informed "They'd be more inclined to take you prisoner than outright kill you, but Victor and Rau, those two are ruthless and heartless to their enemies, and sometimes their allies, although Rau makes it seem like he's not." He rubbed his eyes and nodded again at seemingly nothing "Just be careful, and try not to get trapped in a one on one situation against them, your suits may be more powerful then their's, but your all rooks, they have the experience and the know how to crush you, hell I remember Char crushing a Moebius between his thighs once..."

The others just stared at Ryu blankly for a moment as he raised his hands for defense "Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard!" He said, before he sighed "Anyways, its best if we all get some rest now while we can."

The other nodded as they prepared themselves for bed, meanwhile Ryu Kira slid into one of the beds cuddling up to one another "I'm sorry I never told you Kira," He whispered softly "I... I just wanted to be normal I suppose."

Kira smiled at her boyfriends and kissed him gently "You _are _normal Ryu," She assured him with conviction "And I know you didn't want to hurt me by hiding it, although I will admit I did nearly have a heart attack when you leapt over the railing and into the firefight." Ryu chuckled as he kissed her deeply earning a soft moan as their tongues wrapped around each other "Keep that up and we'll keep everyone awake..."

Ryu grinned as he hit a button causing a privacy screen to fall into place "A nice little secret of the EA that I've always enjoyed, even their bunks are soundproofed." He informed getting a giggle from Kira.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
_**

**_In Moregenroete  
_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_**

A small team of Morgenroete Engineers were scavenging through the debris of Morgenroete, searching for anything salvagable before ZAFT can get their hands on it.

The team then found a large door, big enough to fit a Mobile Suit inside "Alright, let's see if we have anything worth while in here!" The leader shouted, as the men began working on opening the door.

Soon, they managed to slide the door open, revealing the dark inside of the room. They activated their flash lights to see what was inside. However when the lights fell upon a large humanoid face, the eyes of the engineers widened in shock. "Unbelievable..." the leader whispered.

* * *

**117Jorn: CLIFFHANGER! Hahaha, I'm so evil. What did they find? You'll have to wait for the next chapter too find out! Special thanks to Dragonknightryu, Patriot-112 and Takeshi Yamato for helping me make this chapter. **


End file.
